


SKY Castle

by princess_hime1311



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Family Drama, Friendship, M/M, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, School, Secret Relationship, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_hime1311/pseuds/princess_hime1311
Summary: Prestige and reputation matter so much with the residents of the luxurious residential area called SKY Castle. That is why most of the parents, especially the housewives will do anything and everything in their power to make their children successful.





	1. SON

**Author's Note:**

> "Sons are the anchors of a mother’s life." - Sophocles

INTRODUCTION

SKY Castle is luxurious residential area in Seoul where certain families of only the best or most wealthy doctors or law professors at Joonam University resides. As most of the parents living there have high positions with their respective fields, their children have a lot to live up to. If they happen to choose to study in Korea, they are expected to be admitted and graduate to only the top tier universities of the country, namely Seoul National University, Korea University and Yonsei University, hence it is rumored that, that is the reason why the residential place was called ‘’SKY’’ Castle. Although this is not the case for everyone, most of the residents there comply with this unspoken rule, and does everything in their means and power to make their children successful.

CHARACTERS

(Families currently residing in SKY Castle)

Cho Family

  * Seungyoun (father)
  * Wooseok (mother)
  * Hyeongjun (eldest son)
  * Dohyon (youngest son)

Kim Family

  * Hangyul (father)
  * Yohan (mother)
  * Junho (elder twin)
  * Minhee (younger twin)
  * ??? (eldest son)

Song Family

  * Yuvin (father)
  * Kookheon (mother)
  * Donghyun (only son)

Lee Family

  * Jinhyuk (father)
  * Sejin (mother)
  * Minkyu (only son)

(Other characters will be introduced and will be added to the tags along the way.)

CHAPTER 1

“Umma, umma!’’ Cho Hyeongjun the eldest child of Cho family hurriedly called out to his mother. Hearing his son, Wooseok emerged on their kitchen.

‘’Hyeongjun-ah, I’m here in the kitchen!’’ respond by the elder, he somehow already knew why the kid is looking for him. Upon seeing his mother, Hyeongjun immediately questions him.

‘’Is it true?! Is it true?! Minkyu-hyung was able to pass the admission of Seoul National University’s (SNU) Medical School?!” he excitedly asked.

‘’I guess the news spreads fast.’’ Wooseok said confirming the kid’s question.

‘’Wow, as expected of Minkyu-hyung. I envy him.” In which Hyeongjun pouted and Wooseok found this adorable, how come his eldest son is so cute looking, but then he reminded himself that this kid is also feisty despite his soft appearance.

‘’Son, don’t be envious, because I’ll make sure that you will also be able to admit in that school.’’

‘’Really?!’’

‘’Yes, you just have to continue studying hard and I’ll pave the roadmap for you. Actually I already started, why don’t you check the envelope on that table?’’

Hyeongjun obeyed his mother and checked the envelope lying in the table. After picking it up he saw that it is an invitation for a dinner party for Minkyu and his family to congratulate them and that the host of the said party is his mother. Confused at first, he looked up and stares at his mother. Seeing his mother smirking with a glint on his eyes, Hyeongjun smiles, he now gets his mother’s plan; he’s a smart kid after all. With this he runs to hug his mother.

‘’Umma! You are great! You are the best! The best of the best!’’

Wooseok caressed his son’s hair and gave back his warm hug. ‘’I told you I will do anything for you. Minkyu’s portfolio will be our strategy in achieving your goals.’’

‘’Umma, I’m going to do it, I’ll be able to do it! Just like Minkyu-hyung I’ll get into SNU Med School!’’

‘’Aigoo! Why is our Hyeonjunnie so adorable? Whose son are you?’’ cutely asked by Wooseok.

‘’Of course, I’m umma’s son!’’Hyeongjun lovingly responded to his mother.

‘’Aigoo~ enough of this, start preparing already, your suit was already hanged in your room, so go now.’’

‘’Alright.’’

‘’Ah, Hyeongjun-ah, please make sure Dohyon will also wear his suit.’’

‘’Got it.’’

After his son disappeared on his sight, Wooseok then makes his way in his husband’s study room. He knocks on the door and went inside.

‘’Yeobo, your suit is hanged in our room, please make sure to change for the party later.’’ Wooseok was about to leave when his husband responded.

‘’And why should I change?”

‘’It will be nice if you put something formal, you know.’’

Upon hearing his wife’s retort, Seungyoun stopped whatever he is doing and faced him.

‘’Is Minkyu our son? Why are you even throwing a party for him?’’

After hearing this, Wooseok sighed and walked closer to where his husband is. ‘’I’m doing this for our sons. Minkyu got into SNU Med School without college entrance exam. I desperately need to get my hands on his portfolio.’’

‘’So you are throwing a party for them, just to get your hands on it?’’

'’Yes! That is right. What is wrong with that? Might I remind you that your mother wants her grandchildren to be doctors just like you and your father! She’s already looking down on me and Hyeongjun, so imagine how she’ll react if Hyeongjun fails to get into medical school?’’

‘’Why would my son fail to get into medical school?! He’s smart, he’s in the top of his class!’’

‘’Seungyoun! In this age, only good grades is not enough. Our son needs to take action in order to get in!’’ After saying this Wooseok stormed out of the room to immediately end the conversation as he finds their argument a waste of time and that he needs to do more important things like preparing for the party that he will host later.

\--------------------

Wooseok is the first resident in the party venue as he did some final touches, gave instructions and make sure that everything is in place. When he saw that everything is already in order, he asked the staff to open the door and stood along with them in the entrance to welcome the upcoming guests.

Wooseok heaves a loud sigh as he heard the sound of shoes clicking on the marbled floor of stairs clearly the sign of his first guests.

Upon seeing that the first attendees are none other than the Kim family, Wooseok showed her wide smile and welcomes them.

Kim Yohan holding in his husband’s arm along with their twin sons, Junho and Minhee, greeted him in return.

'’You should have informed me beforehand. Then I could have helped.’’ Yohan exclaimed.

‘’I don’t want to bother you, this is just a small party after all.’’ Wooseok said, in which Yohan only gave a smile in return.

‘’Of course, you can manage on your own, you are really incredible, Wooseok-shi.’’ Kim Hangyul, the head of Kim family interjected.

‘’That is nothing, but thank you. Please get inside and make yourself comfortable.’’

Hangyul nodded and lead his wife inside, his sons following suit after bowing to Wooseok.

Not a minute later, a shout was heard from a nearby.

‘’Yah, faster, we’re already late! Will you two please get to your senses!’’

Wooseok laughed knowing fully who this loud person is. The image of Song Kookheon dragging his husband Yuvin and their only son Donghyun emerged. Clearly the men in tow are only half awake as Yuvin even nearly went to the wrong direction.

‘’Song Yuvin! Where are you going, the party is this way! God, you two will be the death of me! Yah! Song Donghyun, open your eyes!’’

Wooseok continues to laugh seeing the funny scene unfolding before him. When Kookheon saw him, he immediately throws his husband and son inside, apologizing to Wooseok for the commotion.

‘’Hyung, I’m sorry, I planned to come early and help but as you can see those two wouldn’t listen to me. It took a lot of effort for me to ready them, it’s like I have to wake them up every 5 minutes, and can you believe this, Yuvin fell asleep while taking a bath, while Donghyun keeps on tripping over nothing and I suddenly can’t find their ties and…’’ Kookheon stopped on his rant when he saw Wooseok’s face, when he turned around to see what causes the elder’s disbelief face, he suddenly understands. Approaching them is Cho Seungyoun dressed in casual clothes tagging along is the youngest of Cho bothers, Dohyon, who is clad in his school uniform.

‘’Aigoo~ I guess I am not the only one who’s having a hard time with their husband and son. Hyung, fighting!’’

Kookheon then left to go inside. Seungyoun didn’t even bat an eye to his wife and went straight to the party area. When Dohyon decided to do the same, he was halted by Wooseok.

‘’Cho Dohyon.’’ called out by his mother.

‘’If I also dress up, it would have been embarrassing for appa, since he will be the only one wearing differently.’’ Dohyon reasoned out even before his mother said anything.

‘’What a filial son you are’’ Wooseok said sarcastically to his youngest son. In which Dohyon only nodded.

‘’Where’s your hyung?’’

‘’He’ll probably be late, seeing how busy he is, dolling himself up.’’ Mockingly said by Dohyon and proceeded to go inside.

Wooseok hissed and questions as to whom that brat takes after. But his bad mood immediately faded when the next person called out to him.

‘’Umma!’’

A smile immediately went up to Wooseok’s face upon seeing his eldest son looking so beautiful with his suit and curled up hair.

‘’I’m sorry umma, I had to fix my hair, how do I look?’’

_Super cute_. That is what Wooseok wants to say but he knew his son will not be delighted if he said that, since despite being so cute with that oh so big doe eyes and fluffy hair, Cho Hyeongjun hates to be called cute, let’s say he prefers to be called handsome, beautiful or pretty, just not the word cute, as he thinks he’s already old for that word. In which Wooseok finds it so adorable of his eldest son.

‘’You are my son, so of course you looks so beautiful.’’

Wooseok ushered him inside and was about to sit on their supposed chairs when he saw that there are already people sitting there.

_How dare these people sits beside the VIP guests when I am the one hosting this party_. Wooseok internally glared to Hangyul and Yohan upon seeing them claiming their seats. But none the less he just let it slide and sat at the remaining chair in the long table.

‘’Hyeongjun-ah, you’re so pretty today!’’ Kookheon complimented the youngster which makes Hyeongjun blushed and thanked him.

Wooseok upon having a glimpse of his husband again, glared at him but Seungyoun does not mind and continues to play on his smartphone. Then suddenly the musicians present on the party started playing the music, signaling the arrival of the VIP guests. The large wooden door opened revealing the Lee Family. Lee Sejin in the middle holding his husband’s arm on the left and his son’s arm on the right entered elegantly with wide smiles on their faces. All of the guests present stood up and applauded saying their congratulations to them.

After the guests of honor settled in their seats and food were served, in which Dohyon was so delighted with. Lee Jinhyuk then started off by raising his glass of wine signaling that he wants to do cheers before they started to eat. The crowd then follows suit and started to give their congratulations again to Minkyu and his family.

‘’Thank you everyone, for sincerely congratulating us.’’ Sejin gave his thanks to everyone present.

‘’It feels weird, I am a thousand times happier when I heard of Minkyu’s admission to SNU than my own admission back then.’’ Jinhyuk boasted.

‘’Of course, you should be happy. Your family was able to achieve in making three generations of Doctor.’’ Hangyul conveyed, in which Jinhyuk laughed and agreed.

The party then proceeded with the kids eating in silence while letting the adults converse and talk about their residential area, SKY castle and its traditions and history.

Throughout the conversations, Hangyul keeps on praising Sejin and his efforts in raising and supporting Minkyu, making it a little awkward for the latter since it is becoming obvious that he has ulterior motive. Even his twin sons keeps on making glances to each other as they are getting embarrassed with their father’s behavior.

‘’Sejin hyung is really amazing. You successfully manage in supporting your kid and that is why he was able to get accepted in SNU.’’ Hangyul paused for a minute before continuing ‘’I would love for you to teach my wife a few know-hows.’’

After hearing this, Yohan’s smile faded for a second but he was also able to regain himself immediately, although it is obvious that this time his smile is forced. Wooseok also stopped chewing his food all ears in their conversation, anticipating if Sejin will agree with the twin’s father’s request. Because if he does and the Kim family took hold of Minkyu’s portfolio, it will be the end game for them as he is one hundred percent sure that they wouldn’t share it with him.

On the other hand Seungyoun who is aware of what this talk is all about, looked at his wife and upon seeing him glaring to Hangyul, got pissed and let go of his fork to create a distracting sound in an attempt to stop the awkward silence. He finds it so unpleasant that this party is supposed to be a congratulatory party for the kid but is now becoming a war zone for the parents to get a hold of his portfolio.

Sejin smiled and spoke up to end the silence. ‘’Well, I think everyone will be able to manage to do a good job on their own. After all Yohan was able to send your eldest son in Harvard.’’

Upon hearing this, Hangyul’s smile faltered a little, as Sejin’s answer means an indirect rejection to his request. Wooseok then smirked as he knew that his fight is not over yet.

‘’Let’s eat.’’ Sejin instructed, and every resumed with their food.

After an hour everyone was now free to do whatever they want. The kids transfer to a separate table to enjoy their desserts while the adults start enjoying their alcoholic drinks.

‘’Hyung, congratulations, I’m soooo happy for you.’’ Hyeongjun started, staring intently to Minkyu in which the older found so adorable. Hyeongjun looks like a puppy right now especially with that curled hair.

‘’Hyeongjun, thank you.’’ Minkyu said while slightly ruffling the younger’s hair.

‘’Hyung, are you sure you want to be a doctor?’’ Dohyon interrupted, getting a little jealous of the two’s affection. But before Minkyu can answer, Minhee throws another question to the eldest.

‘’Are you happy?’’

Minkyu stared at the blonde boy, somehow that question threw him off a little. But he regained himself and smile at everyone. “Of course, because I made my mother happy.’’

Dohyon then rolled his eyes upon hearing this, which got not unnoticed by his hyung.

‘’What do you kids even know?’’ Hyeongjun irritatingly said.

The kid’s conversation was interrupted when they heard Minkyu’s father, drunkenly called out to him.

‘’My son, where is my wonderful son? Minkyu-ah come here.’’

Minkyu smiled and rose from his seat and hugs his swaying father, clearly having a hard time walking due to his drunkenness.

‘’My gosh, here they comes again.’’ Sejin commented with a wide smile on his face, clearly enjoying the view of his husband and son bonding.

‘’Look at that, he’s handsome, he’s smart, he’s polite. Can he be my son-in-law?’’ Wooseok asked Sejin, teasingly.

‘’Hmmm, there’s a waiting list.’’ With this all the mothers laughed.

‘’My son, even if I’ll be born again, I’ll still marry your mother, because he gave me you. My great son, LEE MINKYU!’’ after hearing his husband’s confession, Sejin blushed and asked him to stop saying embarrassing things.

‘’Ah, before I forgot, I have a gift for my wife.’’ Upon hearing his name, Sejin rose up to his seat and met his husband. He received and opens the envelopes given to him.

‘’A ticket for a cruise and a platinum credit card?! Yeobo! Wow, thank you very much.’’ Sejin excitedly hugs his husband.

‘’Why of course, you only deserves the best.’’

With the lovely scene unfolding them, Wooseok can’t help but glimpse at his husband. With that a lot of things pass by on his minds that he doesn’t realize he was already staring at him. Seungyoun caught him and send a smirk. Wooseok immediately revert his gaze as he was embarrassed that he was caught staring.

The party continues with Jinhyuk asking the musicians to play something lively for them to dance. Hangyul who doesn’t want to be left behind, asked Yohan for a dance, in which Yuvin and Kookheon followed suit. Even the kids started to dance. Minhee dragged his twin brother Junho and started doing weird dance moves, Dohyon and Donghyun then started copying whatever their Minhee hyung was doing. Everyone was enjoying the moment and Hyeongjun wants to be part of it, so when he was about to asked Minkyu to be his partner, he was shocked when the elder took hold of his hand and dragged him in the secluded balcony of the party area.

‘’Minkyu-hyung , why did you bring me here?’’

The taller guy sighs and looks up at the sky, seemingly having a deep thought before answering the younger.

‘’Hyeongjun-ah, why do you want to be a doctor? Is it because that’s what your parents want or is it because that’s what you want?’’

‘’Both. Yes it is what my parents want but it is also what I want.’’

‘’Good for you then. At least I know you are not like me.’’

‘’What do you mean?’’

Minkyu shrugged and smiles to Hyeongjun while ruffling his hair. He then stops and brings his face closer to the younger while still holding the top of his head. He is really fond of this kid among the others. He is like the younger brother he wishes to have.

‘’I’m gonna miss you.’’ Minkyu whispered.

Hyeongjun thought that the older is meaning to say that he’s gonna miss him when he already leaves for college as he heard that Minkyu will be living in a closer place to the university.

‘’Me too, hyung.’’ Hyeongjun then hugged the older one. ‘’But don’t worry, I’ll do my very best to be admitted to SNU, so you don’t have to miss me for a long time.’’

Upon hearing this, Minkyu’s smile faded, clearly not happy with the younger’s words. But he didn’t stop the boy from hugging him and just stared at the far distance, with a determined look on his face.


	2. COACH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competition is becoming harder and the mothers are doing everything in their power to make their children successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They said teachers are our second parents... are they?

After the party, all the guests went home in their respective houses.

At the Kim’s house, Yohan is readying himself to retire for the day when his husband spoke to him.

‘’First thing in the morning go to the Lee’s and convince Sejin hyung to give you Minkyu’s portfolio.’’

‘’Didn’t he rejected you already?’’

‘’Why do you think I started the Reading Club here in SKY Castle two years ago?’’ Yohan ignored his husband as he didn’t understand why he suddenly opened an irrelevant topic on their discussion. Aren’t they talking about Minkyu’s portfolio?

Seeing that his wife is not interested in answering him, Hangyul continues however with a higher tone. ‘’All the books that we talked in the Reading Club have been in Minkyu’s admission record EVEN the questions that show in his admission essay!’’

Yohan, finally realizing what his husband is implying too, gasp and stared at him. ‘’Did you?... Did you write his admission essay for him?!’’

‘’THAT IS WHY!’’ Hangyul shouted but then quickly calmed himself. ‘’That is why, please, don’t let others get what is ours!’’ he then left his wife and went out of their bedroom to completely calm himself.

After hearing this, Yohan can’t believe that his husband did such thing, but then he kinda understands as he knew that he is only doing this for their kids. With his new found reason for determination, Yohan lay on their bed and tries to sleep as he knew that he has a war to face tomorrow.

The next day at Cho family’s house, Wooseok and Kookheon is having their morning tea.

‘’I heard Sejin hyung’s flight is the day after tomorrow. Hyung, are you already able to ask for the portfolio?’’ Kookheon anxiously asked Wooseok.

‘’Not yet. Since I feel like his rejection to Hangyul’s proposal last night is not only directed to Hangyul but also to us. I feel like Sejin is not willing to share Minkyu’s portfolio to anyone. And also because he might be caught in between.’’

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’Minhee. He’s also going to medical school just like Hyeongjun.’’

‘’Hyung, the Kim’s are just like neighbors to Lee’s if we are going to compare their relationship to yours. You’ve been a close and loyal friend to Sejin hyung for a long time now, heck, even Seungyoun hyung and Jinhyuk hyung are like best of friends since their college years.’’

‘’Still, Hangyul also helped Minkyu a lot and knowing Sejin’s personality, he’s not someone who will freely give everyone his son’s information.’’

‘’Soooo, are you going to give up?’’

Wooseok just sighed to the younger and lifted his tea cup to take a sip.

‘’Hyung, if you are going to do something, might as well do it right now. Just look at Yohan, visiting the Lee’s first thing in the morning. I bet he and Sejin hyung is already talking and having a tea just like us.’’

With this revelation, Wooseok choked on his tea.

‘’What?! Yah, Song Kookheon why did you only say it right now?!’’ He immediately stood up from his seat ready to leave.

‘’Hyung where are you going?’’

‘’Where else?! To the Lee’s!’’ Wooseok then run to their neighbor's house as if his life depends on it.

\--------------------

In the Lee’s residence, Yohan and Sejin sat on the living room while having their tea.

‘’Once our eldest son graduated from Harvard, he will get his MBA and work in Wall Street. While one of our twins will study medicine and the other will study law. That is my husband’s dream.’’ Yohan revealed.

‘’You have nothing to worry, Hangyul is very invested in his kids’ education.’’

‘’VERY invested that sometimes I feel bad since I can’t keep up with his passion. Hyung, I want to be like you, an almost perfect mother’’ Yohan confessed and started, before continuing ‘’Could you please teach me?’’

Sejin looked at Yohan’s determined eyes and gave him a sad smile; he held the younger’s hand. ‘’Yohan-ah…’’ But before he can continue they were interrupted by one of the Lee’s maid informing them that Sejin has visitor that wish to talk with him. He asked the maid to let Wooseok in and to bring additional tea.

Once everyone was settled, Sejin started to talk. ‘’I’ll cut the chase and be honest with you guys. I… won’t share Minkyu’s portfolio.’’

‘’Sejin…’’ Wooseok tried to interrupt but was halted by the said person.

‘’I’m grateful to what you did, Wooseok-ah. I don’t think you threw that party purely to get my son’s portfolio. Our friendship isn’t that cheap.’’ Wooseok knew that this is a statement however he feels like it sounded like a question to him and he cannot say anything as he knew that he is guilty.

An awkward silence befalls unto them and then Yohan started to talk again and bargain. ‘’Hyung, if you think it is not fair to give it to one of us, could you at least give us a simple list?’’ in which Wooseok agreed.

“I’m sorry but I won’t share Minkyu’s portfolio…” the two mothers’ face suddenly dropped clearly disappointed with his decision. “But instead I will share you my secret as to how I get my son into SNU?”

The two then lightened up and shockingly asked “Secret?”

“That’s right; I think that will be more effective than having my son’s portfolio.” Sejin acclaimed then brings up his cup to his lips to take a sip.

\--------------------

Later that night at Lee family’s house, Minkyu is sitting in his bed staring intently at his tablet, when he suddenly heard a knock. He slightly panic and hid the tablet in his desk cabinet.

“Come in”

“Son.” It is his mother. “Were you sleeping already?”

“No, I just finished packing my things.”

Sejin went to his son and hugged him. “Son, are you sure you don’t want to join me on my trip instead? Once you go to college, I’ll be missing you for a long time.”

“Umma… I want to have a time for myself. You promised me that you will agree to this trip if I succeeded in the admission to SNU.”

“I know, I know, I’m just trying. ‘Coz I’ll be missing you, I’m not used to you being away from me for so long, you know that.”

Minkyu didn’t answer anymore and just let his mother stroke his back from the hug. He heard him let out a big sigh and then he let go. He then cupped his face and looks straight to his eyes.

“Son, I love you.” His mother whispered lovingly. He knew that, he already knew that. These are just three freaking simple words and yet it feels like it sends a thousand daggers in his heart.

“Umma, I know.” He averted his eyes as he can’t contain the guilt he is feeling.

Sejin didn’t mind that and just kissed his son on the top of his head before leaving the boy alone. He then proceeds in their bedroom when he saw his husband carefully polishing his shotgun.

“Aigoo~ you and your love for your guns. Sometimes I don’t know anymore if you are married to those or to me?”

“Just let me be, I’m just excited as it is hunting season.”

“Tsk.”

“Ah, right. I heard Yohan and Wooseok visit you. Wow, my wife is getting famous nowadays. So did you give them Minkyu’s portfolio?”

“No, they are thorough people, I’m afraid that they’ll dig deeper things once I provide them our son’s details, so instead I introduce them to our secret weapon.”

“Do you think they will like him?”

Sejin snorted at his husband’s question. “Yoebo, that is not the right question. The real question is, if HE will like them?”

“Yah~ you are a sly woman!” Jinhyuk tease his wife. Sejin smirked at his husband.

“Well, I prefer the word clever, but nonetheless I know that, that is one of the reasons why you love me.”

Jinhyuk then laugh took his wife’s hand and kissed it before saying “Well I do agree on that.”

\--------------------

Wooseok straightened his attire as he arrived at Hannam Bank. As per Sejin this meeting is disguise as investment briefing for the bank’s VVIP clients but it’s actually a secret gathering where they connect these clients with the best entrance exam coordinators that can guarantee their kids’ admission to the top universities of the country.

After his invitation was verified he was ushered to the meeting room. He was surprised when he saw Yohan, already there sipping his tea. Sejin gave this information to the both of them so he doesn’t know why he was shocked that his rival is already there. _Well he’s a Kim after all. They are known for being punctual._

After a few minutes the presentation started and each coach was introduced. Sejin didn’t mention the name of the coach to them; he just told that the important thing is whether the coach has the ability to get their kid accepted and that they needed to make the coach want them. That is why he was certain when he heard the information of the last coach that, that was the person he was looking for. Since even though he only gets two people each year, his success rate is 100%. He looked at Yohan and he saw that he was nervous and keeps on texting in his phone. _Probably reporting to his husband_. Wooseok thought.

Yohan is getting nervous he is uncertain of whom to choose. _Should I go for the coach that gets 60 students into medical school per year? Yoebo, why are you not answering, you said to report to you everything that is happening. I need an answer now, please._ Yohan keeps on praying that his husband will respond already as they are already collecting their answers_. Aish! I don’t know anymore, I’ll just go for number 1._ When Yohan was about to submit his answer card, his phone rang signaling that he receive a message. He immediately checked it and saw his husband’s answer. He frowned at his message as he gets confuse on his decision, but none the less he opt for his husband’s choice.

When Yohan arrives at the receiving room, he immediately notice the lack of people, from what he remembers there are around 50 participants on this event but right now there is only 4 people in that room (including him). Upon sitting on the sofa, he looks up at Wooseok. _If he is here then my husband’s choice is definitely Minkyu’s coach._

There was an awkward silence among the mothers in the room when the big door opened up again and a tall fair handsome man clad in all black attire went in. They didn’t know but there is an eerie feeling that comes along with him when he enters the room.

‘’Hello everyone.’’ The man started. His voice so deep and yet sounded so sophisticated. ‘’My name is Lee Dongwook.’’ He then eyed the people present before him. ‘’It looks like I will be needing to drop 2 people here as I can only accept 2 students.’’

The man then started looking at the folders he brought.

‘’Koo Jungmo-shi?’’ The mother in the furthest seat from Wooseok raised his hand.

‘’You are a working mom?’’ the man inquired.

‘’Yes, but I have my own office and flexible schedule. I always make sure I have time for my only son. I never missed any school events or PTA meetings. Woonjin, my son, is a very bright kid, he’s at the top of his class…’’ Jungmo boasted but then he was cut off.

‘’Children of working moms can stay at the top of their class, but they cannot stay at the top of the top for extended periods. I’m sure you’ll have heard of that.’’ Lee Dongwook gave a sharp glance at Jungmoo before continuing. ‘’Getting into college is a four-legged race in which the mother, the child and I is a team.’’

Jungmo frowned knowing that his chance to get this coach was doomed.

The man then continues to browse the other folders he had. Before eyeing Yohan next. Yohan gulped, getting nervous after witnessing the intense scene that this Jungmo-shi experienced, clearly this man in front of them is not an easy one.

“You didn’t send your children to extra classes or hired tutors?’’

‘’We did sometimes send them to extra classes. My husband is the one teaching our kids as he is a professor himself in Joonam University.” Yohan informed.

‘’If I decided to coach your children, your husband will have to stop teaching them altogether. You must leave everything to me. Is that possible?’’

Yohan frowned, that didn’t sound good to him. Knowing his husband, that would be totally impossible. And he is not comfortable with the fact that he will be needing to leave everything to this person that they didn’t even know anything about.

His silence clearly means a no, so the man browse the last folder he has to check the information of the last mother candidate, Wooseok.

‘'At an early age, you sent your son to prepare for gifted children’s school?’’

Wooseok smiled then said ‘’My eldest is determined to do well in school since he’s very young. He changes himself and become quite a perfectionist. He would have a fit if he got a problem wrong. He would only go to bed once he had mastered that problem.’’

‘’He has high level of focus and drive. You recognize his exceptional talents early on.’’ The man in front praised.

‘’Making my son a success is more important to me than anything else.’’ Wooseok said with such determination that made Lee Dongwook smirk. The said man then walk closer to him and extends his hand for a hand shake.

‘’I hope we get along.’’

Wooseok immediately accepts the handshake and smile widely at the tall man.

\--------------------

Later that afternoon, Hyeongjun is on his way to the residential library when dialed his mother’s phone number to inform him of the good news.

‘’Ummmaaa! Guess what, I have good news for you! I, your very intelligent son, got the top score in the entrance exam!’’

‘’Uwaaah! Congratulations! Hyeongjun-ah, mom is very proud of you!’’ Wooseok happily said to his son. ‘’Actually I also have good news for you! I was able to get Minkyu’s coach for you.’’

‘’Really! Umma, what should I do? ... What should I do if I ended up being the top student in the whole country?’’ Hyeongjun laughingly said to his mother.

‘’Well that is not impossible.’’ Wooseok laugh along with his son. ‘’Did you already inform your father?’’

‘’Not yet, I am planning to call him after I told you.’’

‘’Alright then, I am on my way home. I will cook all your favorite dishes as a celebration. Wait for me at home ok?’’

‘’Alright, I’ll just pass by the residential library to get some books and then head home too.’’

‘’Ok, bye son.’’

‘’Bye umma, be careful on your way home. Love you.’’

After Hyeongjun hanged up from the call, he was about to dial his father’s number when a bike nearly hits him. He yelped and shockingly looked at the offender.

“Yah! Kim Minhee! What do you think you’re doing?!”

The Kim twins simultaneously arrive, after Minhee parked his bike he walked and stood near Hyeongjun.

“Junho hyung, do you see anyone, I feel like I hear something but I can’t seem to find someone talking?’’ Minhee teasingly said looking pass Hyeongjun seeing how the latter is so much smaller compared to him and didn’t even pass his chin.

With this Hyeongjun glared up at the taller guy and kick his leg as revenge. Minhee shriek in pain while holding his leg.

‘’Serves you right.’’

After hearing this Minhee was about to reach to Hyeongjun to get his own revenge when his brother interfered.

‘’Minhee! Stop!’’

Feeling betrayed he looked at his brother wide eyed. ‘’Hyung!’’

‘’You started it. You don’t want us to get in trouble, right?’’ Junho warned his twin brother.

‘’If I were you I would listen to your hyung… Ah! Maybe you are doing this because you are jealous that I get the top score in the entrance exam?’’

‘’What none sense are you talking about? Are you even hearing yourself?’’disbelief can be clearly heard from his voice.

‘’Don’t worry you still have many years to prove yourself. Although I doubt that you will be able to defeat me.’’ Hyeongjun patted the tall guy’s shoulder making a pitying face.

‘’Don’t touch me.’’ Minhee pushed the small guy’s hand.

Hyeongjun was about to leave when Junho called out to him. “Hyeongjun! Congratulations.’’ The latter said giving him a smile.

‘’Thank you.’’ He returned the smile and proceeds to leave.

When Junho face his brother, he laughs at how comical his face is. Minhee is making a shock face, with bulging eyes and mouth wide open.

“What the heck is that?! Did you just congratulate that midget?!”

‘’What’s wrong with that? He deserves it.’’

‘’Hyung!’’ Minhee can’t believe what he is hearing. He closed his distance to his brother and threateningly said ‘’Don’t you dare fall in love with that small guy… I don’t want a brat princess who thinks the world revolves around him, to be part of our family!’’

Junho laugh at how over dramatic his brother is before saying ‘’Minhee-ah, don’t worry, he’s not my type.’’

Upon hearing this Minhee immediately calmed down ‘’Oh! Really? Alright then. Let’s go, I’m hungry.’’

Junho just shake his head and followed his brother.

\--------------------

After several days Wooseok visits his mother-in-law. This is because he needed help for the payment in Hyeongjun’s coach which is very expensive. He knew this is not an easy decision, because his mother-in-law, Cho Yoon Jeong, hates him and Hyeongjun.

Hyeongjun is their son before marriage, much to the dislike of Seungyoun’s family. They even accused that their eldest is not Seungyoun’s, but through DNA test they were proved to be wrong. The cold treatment lay lowed when his husband finished his doctorate and becomes a licensed doctor. But then it came back when they heard that they are having a second child and also comes after the passing of his father-in-law. But somehow everything changes when they saw Dohyon is gifted. Their youngest is a genius. With this they already set their mind that Dohyon will be the one to continue the legacy of the family, their third generation of doctors. Their treatment to Hyeongjun and Dohyon is completely different, his mother-in-law always scolds Hyeongjun even if the kid is doing nothing; always comparing him to his younger brother. This then triggers Hyeongjun to change himself, to prove them wrong. He focuses everything he has in studying, and through efforts and hard work he was able to achieve great things.

‘’Does Seungyoun knew?’’ His mother-in-law questioned.

Wooseok got back in his senses and hesitantly said ‘’You know him, he wouldn’t…’’

‘’You want me to give you that big amount of money... behind my son’s back?’’

He gulped before answering ‘’Umma-nim, I want to make your wish come true, a third generation of doctor.’’

‘’Dohyon, can do that. I don’t know why I should also invest on your other son.’’

Wooseok, balled his first, he hates it when they treat Hyeongjun like this, he is also their blood for goodness sake.

‘’If Hyeongjun wouldn’t become successful, who do you think will suffer?’’ Wooseok provokingly said. ‘’Do you think only us will lose face?”

‘’Are you talking back to me?’’ Cho Yoon Jeong raised her tone.

‘’Umma-nim, two is better than one. My sons’ success is also Cho family’s success. Hyeongjun is capable of it. He can also do it.’’ He then kneeled before the elder and looked her in the eyes pleadingly, before continuing. ‘’Remember when he won the grand prize in the national math contest, you were pleased too. He even entered high school at the top of his year. If you help me out, I can get him into SNU, please, I’m begging you, help me out, umma-nim.’’

The two fell into silence, Wooseok is still kneeling, nervously waiting for the elder to speak.

‘’That coach. Are you sure he can do it?’’

A ray of hope comes to Wooseok with this statement. ‘’Jingyuk’s wife recommended him, he coached their son for 3 years and he got into SNU.’’ He happily informed the other.

‘’…I’ll wire it today.’’

The younger exhaled the air he was holding and smiled widely saying his thanks. ‘’Thank you, umma-nim.’’

‘’This is your last chance to make me acknowledge you.’’ This is his mother-in-law’s last words before exiting the room.

After this Wooseok proceeded to leave but on his way out he somehow pass by a certain room. Then a flash back occurred to him.

This was during the time they are still living here with his in-laws. He was kneeling alone in that room crying, holding his swollen cheek. His mother-in-law slapped him after scolding him and left. He was so tired of this, of everything, his everyday here is a constant torture for him. He was busy crying he didn’t notice that someone went in. He was startled when a small hand touched his face and wipe his tears. In front of him is a four year old Hyeongjun.

‘’Umma, please don’t cry. Hyeongjunnie is sad if umma is sad.’’ Hyeongjun then saw his mother’s swollen cheek. ‘’Umma! Are you hurt? Is that why you are crying?’’ He then proceeds to kiss his mom’s cheek and chanted. ‘’Pain, pain please go away.’’

Seeing how adorable his son is, Wooseok smiled in which the lad brightened.

‘’Yay~ Umma is now smiling, did I successfully made the pain go away? I guess appa is right, I am your and appa’s vitamin.’’ The kid excitedly said and is now jumping around feeling happy that he makes his mother smile.

He laughs and happily watched his son. He is indeed his lovely vitamin.

Wooseok keeps on smiling remembering that precious memory. His sons are the reason why he was able to overcome his hardships in life, that is why he will do everything and anything to make them successful.

\-------------------

The next morning, Wooseok is jogging around the compound with Kookheon , when they saw Sejin alighting a taxi. They were confused as they were told that the latter would not be back until after 2 months, but it has not been a month since he left for his grand vacation. They hurriedly went to their neighbor to check what happened that leads to this sudden arrival.

“I was getting bored, there is really nothing to do much in there. I feel like being there makes me more exhausted, it makes me realize that I prefer to relax at home.’’ Sejin explained. They are now sitting on the Lee’s living room. “Before I forgot, I have souvenir for you guys, they are all the same, if you could also please give Yohan his gift.’’

The two gladly took theirs and opened it, it is a figurine of a mother hugging her child. They both smiled as it is a wonderful gift from their friend. Wooseok looked at Sejin and he suddenly feel confused, the woman in front of him is smiling however it feels like there is no life in her.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Wooseok inquired in which Sejin only nod and smiled.

‘’I apologize; I would like to wash up and take my rest. Let’s just all talk tomorrow.”

The two agreed and said their good byes, not knowing that, that would be the last words they will leave to their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first time writing a story in my whole life so please bear with me.
> 
> Additional characters will be added on the next chapter (^-^) Are you ready for the Han Family?


	3. NEIGHBORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When someone leaves, it's because someone else is about to arrive." - Paulo Coelho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where major changes from the original story will start.

_(A few days ago.)_

Sejin went back to Korea as soon as he discovered that Minkyu didn’t go through with his trip to Europe. He was anxious when he didn’t hear from his son for several days so he called the hotel where he was supposed to stay but they informed him that there was no reservation made under his son’s name. He cannot reach him and his SNS were all deleted. He was so nervous that he hired unauthorized people to be able to find him as soon as possible.

As soon as they were able to track him in the outskirt of Ulsan, Sejin wasted no time and went there. When Minkyu saw his mother, he even attempted to run away but Sejin was able to catch him.

‘’What are you doing here! You said you are going to Europe! Let’s go home, we’re leaving this place!’’ Sejin takes his son’s hand but the lad swatted it.

‘’No!’’ Minkyu shouted with such anger. ‘’I don’t want to be your son anymore; I’m cutting ties with you and appa! … Since I was nine, I studied every single day without a day off. Even if I got sick, hurt or passed out you sent me to class. You even locked me in my room for several days whenever my grades dropped. My life was miserable! No, that’s not it, I feel like I never live a life at all! It’s like I’m a shell that was supposed to do whatever you and appa want!’’

‘’You got into SNU because you studied that hard. Do you think I wanted to push you like that? I did it so you’d succeed…’’

‘’So I’d succeed? Was it really for me?! No umma, it was never for me!’’

‘’Minkyu…’’

‘’Go home, I wrote everything on my tablet, it is in my desk drawer, please read it.’’ Minkyu was about to leave, but his mother clings to him.

‘’No! I am not going home alone, come with me, let’s go home together…’’ Sejin begs his son.

‘’I already got accepted to SNU! I already fulfilled your dream!... This time I am going to live my life the way I wanted it. I am done being your son!’’

‘’What?... What did you say?’’ Sejin can’t believe what he’s hearing, his heart is breaking, how can he said that? Tears are continuously pouring in his cheeks, everything is becoming blurry, he's having a hard time to breathe. He can’t think straight, he didn’t even notice that his son already left. He’s feeling miserable, he does not know what to do next. He called out again for his son one last time before he passed out.

\--------------------

_(flashback)_

_One day, when Minkyu was still in pre-school he went home crying._

_‘’Umma *hic* my classmates keep on teasing me *hic* because I got the lowest score *hic* on our exam *hic*.’’ The kid said while continuously crying out loud._

_Sejin then hugged his son and encouraged him that he will be able to do well next time._

_Then there is also this one time when he fetches him from pre-school, he asked…_

_“Umma what is an idiot?’’_

_He was shocked to hear such a word from his very young son. ‘’Minkyu-ah, where do you hear that word?’’_

_‘’One of my teachers calls me that. And a while back Tony’s mother also called me that.’’_

_Sejin got mad that the very next day he demanded to get the teacher fired and for Tony to be transferred to another school._

_Then comes the time when the Cho family moved in, in Sky Castle._

_Sejin was walking around the compound when he saw Hyeop and Changuk, other residents in the same area, murmuring at each other while looking at the Cho’s house. He was about to call them when he heard them mentioned his husband’s name. He got curious and decided to eavesdrop._

_‘’I bet Jinhyuk is regretting now. Because you see I heard from my husband that when they are still in college, Jinhyuk is the first one who met and got feelings for Wooseok, he planned to court him but clearly, Seungyoun came into the picture and he and Wooseok hit it off. So he just kinda forgets his feelings as Seungyoun is a very good friend of Jinhyuk.’’ Hyeop gossips to the other. ‘’And now he has another reason to regret that he didn’t go after Wooseok. You see I heard that the Cho children are very smart; their oldest son who just started schooling was already enrolled in gifted children’s school, very different from his kinda dense son.’’ The two laughed._

_Sejin wants to rip their mouths apart and pluck their hair out, but he held himself and just went back home. He is an educated person and it is not in his personality to start a physical fight. He already knew about that story, his husband confesses it to him and he believes him that he has no more feelings for Wooseok. People can talk shit about him and his husband and he doesn’t care, but not to his son. That is why Sejin decided to change his child; he will show them he will make Minkyu succeed no matter what._

\--------------------

Sejin stirred from sleep and slowly opened his eyes. His head is aching. He tried to get to his senses and to remember what happened. When he looked around, he concluded that he is in hospital. When he saw that there are no people around, he panics. _Where is my Minkyu?_ That is the first thing he thought. He ripped the needle of his IV drip and forced himself out of bed in which he ended up stumbling as he has no power in his legs. At that time a nurse came in and help him, but he resisted.

‘’No, I need to leave right now, I need to find my son, please, I can’t stay here!’’

‘’Sir, please it will worsen your condition if you keep resisting, your son is the one who brings you here, and he already left, hours ago.’’

‘’No, no, where is he? Minkyu… I need to find my son!’’ Sejin started to cry again pleading to the nurse to let him go.

‘’Sir, I told you he already left hours ago, when we inform him that you are alright already. But he left a note for you.’’

Sejin immediately took hold of the note and read it.

_Umma, please don’t look for me anymore. I will not come back. From now on please consider me dead._

‘’No… no… no… Minkyu-ah!.... Minkyu-ah!’’ Sejin keeps crying and shouting his son’s name. He starts to hyperventilate that the nurse decided to already use tranquilizer to calm him down.

After that incident, Sejin stayed at that local hospital for another day before he decided to go home in Seoul.

\--------------------

(Preset time)

After Wooseok and Kookheon leaves, Sejin washed up and decided to go to his son’s room. There he saw the tablet that his son is referring to.

He was shocked to read his journal entries, Minkyu wrote there how miserable he feels living with his parents, that he hates them since they only cared about getting good grades and perfect scores and that sometimes he wants to cut himself or sometimes he just prefers to die so that they can leave them to suffer. What hurts Sejin the most is his last entries when he said that he wish they are not his parents and that the only reason why Minkyu continues to live and study hard is that to be able to get his revenge to them; he will fulfill their wish, to get into SNU, and once they are in their peak of happiness, that is when he will leave and crush their dream.

Jinhyuk was on his way to their room when he heard someone crying in their son’s room, so he decided to check it out. Upon entering he saw his wife crying so hard while holding Minkyu’s tablet.

“Yeobo, why are you crying?’’ Jinhyuk worriedly asked.

Sejin glared at his husband. ‘’Your son, he wants to cut off ties with us!’’

‘’What nonsense are you talking about?’’

‘’Here, read this, read what your son truly feels all this year!’’ Sejin shoves the tablet to his husband then leaves the room.

Jinhyuk can’t believe what he just read and he doesn’t know what he was feeling right now; everything is mixing up, anger, fear, hurt, sadness. He can’t think straight, his eyes are now being clouded with tears. He threw the tablet with such force it ended in the corner of the room under the table.

He exits the room and went to his wife. He questions him as to where Minkyu is right now.

‘’I don’t know! This is all your fault! If you didn’t beat him up…’’ Sejin started blaming his husband she’s also not stable right now and is being emotional.

‘’You were always the one nagging at me to get him to study!’’ Jinhyuk refuted.

Sejin snorted. “You’re blaming me again. It’s always my fault.’’ He then stands up and walks closer to his husband. ‘’I’m always at fault if something bad happens, aren’t I?’’ He mockingly said.

“Because that is the truth! You are responsible for all the nonsense that happened! You and your insecurities!’’

‘’Why?! Are you regretting everything now?! Are you regretting marrying someone like me?! Are you regretting not going after Wooseok and being ended up with me?!’’

‘’What nonsense are you talking about?!’’

‘’Answer me! Answer me!’’ Sejin keeps on shouting while hitting his husband and due to irritation, Jingyuk raises his hand and was about to slap his wife but he was able to stop himself.

‘’What are you also going to beat me? Go ahead then, go ahead! Just kill me, kill me now!’’ Sejin broke down and was now sitting on the floor while hitting his chest, his heart hurts, he doesn’t know if he can take it anymore. “If Minkyu is not coming back then I don’t have a reason to live. He is the sole reason for my life.’’ He continuous to wail.

Jinhyuk who cannot take his wife’s state right now decided to just leave their house, to give space for both of them to calm down. He knew they are both in pain and is not on their right minds, so being in the same place will only make matters worse… Or so he thought. What he does not know is that that will be his last moment with his wife.

\--------------------

When his husband left, Sejin didn’t know how many hours had passed. He was still sitting on the spot where he left him. His mind is blank and was just staring at nothing while tears still keep on flowing from his eyes.

‘’Umma.’’

Sejin does not know if he’s hallucinating or something, but he heard his son.

‘’Minkyu? Is that you? Son, where are you?’’ He finally rises, limbs aching from staying with the same position for hours. He called out again for his son and looked everywhere in the house, but no one is in there when he realized that he is only imagining things, he started wailing again. But then he saw it.

It is his husband’s shotgun.

\--------------------

It was snowing outside, but Sejin doesn’t care. His feet were getting numb from the cold snow but he continues to walk. When he reached the only pond in their residential area, another memory flashes back to him.

_(flashback)_

_It was in spring when Minkyu was just a second-grader. Jinhyuk insists that they have a picnic here near this pond._

_‘’Minkyu-ah, watch me catch a lot of fish for you as a reward for having a perfect score on your exam!’’_

_‘’Really appa! Yey~ but appa catch some for umma as well.’’ the little boy said to his father._

_‘’Of course, I will catch lots of lots of fish for you and your umma!’’ They all laugh and happily spend their time that day._

_He remembers their laughter. _

_That is the reason why I wanted Minkyu to do well in his studies because I want to have more moments like that. I just want to see them happy. But when did it all goes wrong? Maybe my husband is correct, it is my fault. Maybe I did change and become selfish because I am an insecure person that when people started to praise me and my son, I was overjoyed. I started to want more, to do more that I didn’t know I was already suffocating my son. That is right, it is indeed my fault. Now my son hates me and will never come back to me, I don’t have a reason to live anymore. It is so painful… I just want everything to end already!_

_Sejin loaded the shotgun and points it under his chin. He will now end everything. He puts his finger on the trigger and… shoot._

\--------------------

It was raining hard on the day of burial. Every close friend of Lee's family was there. When the ceremony was finished, everyone started to leave. But Jinhyuk remains and so does Seungyoun to accompany his friend. He was holding the umbrella for him that didn’t do much seeing how Jinhyuk was already drenched from the rain as he is now sitting on the pavement and does not care to the world around him. He just keeps on staring at his late wife’s photo while tears keep flowing on his face.

“I shouldn’t have left him that night… If only I knew…’’ Jinhyuk started to break down again.

Seungyoun squatted and hold his friend’s shoulder.

‘’He accepted someone like me.’’ Jinhyuk continues. ‘’He loves me at my worst. When the world doubted me he’s the only one who believes in me… yoebo… yoebo…’’

Seungyoun doesn’t know what to say, he is not good with words, he feels terrible, it’s painful to see his friend like this.

On the other hand, Wooseok and the kids were already on their car, they are just waiting for his husband to come when Wooseok saw a tall man clad in hiking attire.

‘’Isn’t that Minkyu?’’

Upon hearing the boy’s name, Hyeongjun immediately straightened his sit and eyed the person his mother is pointing to. When he confirms that it was indeed Minkyu, he hurriedly exits the car with his umbrella. His mother called out to him but he didn’t mind, he runs and chases after the taller guy.

Minkyu stops when he saw his mother’s tombstone. He wants to go closer but he can’t move his feet anymore, it feels like they are frozen on that spot. He was only a few meters away from his father and Seungyoun when his father’s friend called out to him, clearly shock from seeing him. Who wouldn’t? The wake of his mother was held for several days but their only son was not present, not until now that the burial was finished.

‘’Minkyu-hyung!’’ Hyeongjun who was able to catch up already was now holding the umbrella for the taller guy just like what his father is doing right now for his friend.

‘’Umma…’’ Minkyu tremblingly called out. “Umma…’’ Tears are now falling on his eyes and then he breaks down. ‘’Umma!’’

Jinhyuk just glimpses at his son for a second but he then reverted his sight again to his wife’s photo. He has no energy to get mad right now. He is in so much pain; he just let his son, grieve with him.

\--------------------

Hyeongjun and his family were already home. He just finished washing up when his mother entered his room to help him dry his hair.

While Wooseok is drying his son’s hair he notices Hyeongjun staring at him through the mirror. When he asked what is wrong, his son stood up and cupped his face.

‘’Umma, don’t you dare ever leave me!’’ Hyeongjun exclaimed with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Wooseok frowned, his eldest must have sympathized with Minkyu, he was after all the closest to that kid. He then touched his son’s hand that is holding his cheeks.

‘’Hyeongjun-ah, even if you don’t want me to be by your side anymore, I will STICK to you and your brother. Even if you’re already married, I’ll still take care of you.’’

They were interrupted then by the sound of the door opening. When he looks to see who it is, there stood his youngest sporting a sad face. He is guessing, Dohyon is also feeling the same way as his brother.

‘’Dohyon-ah, come here.’’ The lad then sprinted to his mother and hugs him.

Wooseok returns it and hugs his other son too. He is now hugging both of his children and gave them kisses at the top of their head. “Listen to both of you, I will never do what your aunt Sejin did, you hear me.’’ In which both kids only nodded and hugs their mother tighter.

\--------------------

After several days, in a private bar.

‘’Why did you resign? On top of that, you are also moving out of Sky Castle? Are you just going to give up on your family and career?’’ Seunyoun worriedly asked his friend.

‘’I’m sorry Seungyoun, I know I should stay to help you get promoted.’’ Jinhyuk apologetically said.

‘’Do you think that’s important, now?... How about Minkyu? You said you want to pass everything down to him.’’

‘’You want me to live for that punk?’’ Jinhyuk snickered. “He’s not even a human being.” He slammed his fist to the table, anger on his face “I’m telling you he’s not a human! He was brazen enough to show up in the burial after killing his mother!” he shouted.

“What do you mean? Are you saying the reason why Sejin died is because of Minkyu? … But he is such a nice kid.”

His friend laughs sarcastically “Oh right, if a kid gets good grades, they’re considered nice. They are considered nice if they get good grades.” Jinhyuk gulped his drink in one go before saying he’s leaving, but once he stood up, he stumbled as he’s already drunk. Seungyoun tried to help his friend but he was shoved.

“Jinhyuk, get to your senses.” He tried to take hold of his friend again, but he resisted resulting in them falling on the floor.

Jinhyuk broke down and started wailing. “Yeobo!... Yeobo!” He keeps on calling for his wife. Seungyoun can’t do anything but stroke his back in an attempt to console him.

\--------------------

After a few weeks.

Wooseok was preparing food in their kitchen when their doorbell rang. He rushed to open the door as he was expecting Yohan and Kookheon since they said that they are coming over, but then an unfamiliar face greeted him.

“Anyeonghaseyo~ Me and my family just move at that house, I am sending rice cakes as a greetings to our new neighbors. I hope we get along.”

Wooseok greeted back and received the rice cakes. The guy was about to leave but then he stops and stares intently to him.

“Wooshin? Are you perhaps Kim Wooshin?”

Upon hearing that name, Wooseok feels like his surrounding stops, his heart starts to beat fast.

“You’re Wooshin right? I’m Byungchan, Choi Byungchan from Victon Orphanage! Oh well, I’m Han Byungchan already after marriage but anyway, don’t you remember me?”

Wooseok quickly regained himself and retorted back “I think you got the wrong person. My name is Cho Wooseok.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’m really sorry. It’s just that you look so much like my childhood friend.”

“Oh, who do we have here.” Kookheon interrupted finally arriving with Yohan.

Byungchan greeted the newly arrived people and gave their share of rice cakes.

“Wow, it’s been so long since I received rice cakes from new neighbors. I live over there, I’m Kim Yohan by the way. Nice to meet you”

“Nice to meet you too. If you guys are free, I would like to invite you to come over for lunch, to somehow properly introduce my self over a quick meal… if that is fine with you? Tomorrow will do if you guys are free?” Byungchan nervously said.

“That would be great!” Yohan responded happily, he is starting to like Byungchan.

“I guess, that is fine with me too,” Kookheon muttered.

“I’m sorry but I can’t tomorrow, I have plans,” Wooseok revealed.

“That is fine. It can just be us, whoever can make it tomorrow. Then I’ll be waiting for you guys at my house at noon.”

The other two agreed and Byungchan said his goodbye. They then proceed to go inside Wooseok’s house.

“You guys can proceed at the terrace while ajumma is preparing our tea. I’ll just get something in our room.” The two nodded and went ahead while Wooseok hurriedly went to their room and locked the door. When he is assured no one is around him, he stumbled on the floor while clutching his chest, he is breathing hard.

_How come I met someone from my past, this is not good, what if everyone learned about my former life... No... no… I have to calm myself... That is right, I am Cho Wooseok now, that is my name, not Kim Wooshin who is a son of a drunkard who sells fish on the market. I am Cho Wooseok._

He then stood up and face the mirror in their room. In his head, he speaks on the person he sees in the reflection.

_Your husband is a doctor in one of the best hospitals in the country, while your sons are top students in their school. Any wife in the world will be envious of you. That is right, your name is **CHO WOOSEOK**!_

\-------------------

The next day, Wooseok decided to attend the invitation of Byungchan saying that his plans were canceled. He decided to keep an eye on him, to make sure he wouldn’t say a word regarded his past.

After they ate, they decided to chat some more while enjoying the wine that he brought as a gift.

“You arrange the garden well, your flowers are all so beautiful.” Yohan complimented.

“Thank you. I and my son, Dongpyo, like plants so much. He helps me in planting them.”

At the mention of the son’s name, Wooseok stopped drinking his wine and tried to remember as to where did he heard that name, and then it clicked to him.

_(Flashback)_

_Lee Dongwook who is Hyeongjun’s new coach called him._

_“You said Hyeongjun got the top score of his year in the entrance exam?”_

_“Yes apparently so.” He proudly said._

_“Well, I learned he’s not the only one. He was joint first place with a boy named Han Dongpyo who came from a middle school in the outskirt of Busan. If a child with such background was able to score the same as Hyeongjun, I’d be fair to assume that, that kid is smarter than him right? I’ll send you the contact number of his mother, try to be close to him. Because as they said, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”_

_After that Wooseok tried to contact the kid’s mother however he never received any reply which pisses him off._

(End of flashback)

“Dongpyo? Han Dongpyo, the other one who got to Produce High School as a top student?” Wooseok questioned with an appalled tone.

“How did you know?”

“Wow, what a coincidence. Wooseok hyung keeps on contacting you, he’s Cho Hyeongjun’s umma, the other kid who got the top score in Produce High School’s entrance exam.” Kookheon said trying to fill in the other mother.

Now Wooseok is pissed, the man in front of him doesn’t only know his secret past, he is also the mother of his son’s rival.

Byungchan who somehow feels that he is in a hot seat shyly confessed “I’m sorry, I usually block the contact numbers of the mothers of my son’s classmates. You see whenever I am with them they make me feel like I should make Dongpyo do a lot of things which is not my style. I just let him study on his own as he prefers to be.”

The three mothers were shocked, they spend so much in private lessons and extra classes for their kids to be able to get good grades and yet this person sitting with them just said that he did not do anything and yet his son got the top score of his year?

Byungchan who feels like he triggered something, tried to change the topic.

“Ah, before I forgot! My son found a silver tablet in his room when we are packing out, I think that is the previous owner’s belonging.”

“I think that is mine, I lent it to the previous owner of the house but I failed to retrieve it. Yohan, you saw me when I lent it to Sejin, right?” Wooseok asked the other mother.

Yohan remembering the event agreed to him. “Yes, I do, I’m present when he lent it to Sejin hyung.”

“Alright then, I’ll just get it so you can take it with you.”

As soon as he left, Kookheon immediately reacted “Ommo, ommo, why do I feel like he just mocked us?”

“I think he doesn’t mean it like that.” Yohan quickly defended the other.

Wooseok rolled his eyes; clearly, Yohan was already smitten with their new neighbor. Before he can’t take any more of the situation he decided that he will take his leave already in which Kookheon followed suit.

They are waiting in the hallway near the door, they are eager to leave already but they still have to wait for the host to at least say their goodbyes and also for Wooseok to get his tablet.

“Wow, his husband is so handsome. He’s a doctor and yet he looks like an idol. And hyung look at this, their son, he’s small and cute just like Hyeongjunnie.” Kookheon exclaimed while looking at Han’s family picture.

“What nonsense are you talking about, my Hyeongjun is the cutest.” Wooseok retorted but nonetheless went to where the younger is, to look at the photo on the wall.

He first looked at Han’s only son. _So this is my Hyeongjun’s rival. He is indeed a cute kid but my son is way cuter. Now let’s see the father’s face, I bet my Seungyoun is also way more handso…_

When Wooseok laid eyes on the man’s face his thoughts stopped.

“I’m sorry for the wait, here is the tablet.” As soon as Byungchan said that Wooseok hurriedly took it and said his goodbye.

“Hyung, wait for me!” Kookheon who was about to run after the older, stops and faces the other. “Thank you for inviting us. We’ll be on our way.” He said before sprinting away.

“What happened?” Yohan decided to appear after hearing the commotion.

“I’m not certain too. But Wooseok-shi looks pale a while back. Maybe he suddenly feels not alright.”

\--------------------

As soon as Wooseok reached their house, not giving a chance for Kookheon to catch up, he went straight to their room. He then clutches his chest as he is having a hard time to breathe. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself but to no avail. His last thought is the man’s name… before he fainted.

_Han Seungwoo_

\-------------------

_Han Seungwoo_

Seungyoun silently read the new nameplate in his friend’s former office.

“Annyeonghaseyo. I’m the newly appointed doctor here.”

Upon hearing it, Seungyoun turned around to face the said person.

“My name is Han Seungwoo, nice to meet you.” The other guy smilingly said while offering his hand for a shake.

He then reached out and took the hand before introducing himself. “I’m Cho Seungyoun, Orthopedics.” The two stayed hand and hand for a few seconds before letting go.

_I don’t know why, but I somehow feel that I don’t like this guy._


	4. SECRET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst the glitz and glam lie desperation and deceit.
> 
> How long can someone keep a secret?

Wooseok stirred up from his sleep and the first thing he saw is a pair of big doe-eyes.

“Umma are you awake?’’ Hyeongjun questions.

After hearing his brother speaks Dohyon who is clutching his hand shrieked and also called out to him.

He immediately smiles seeing his precious sons.

“What happened?”

“Umma, I was so shocked when I arrived home seeing Dohyon wailing holding your unconscious form. I panicked that’s why I immediately called appa and he right away went home and took care of you.”

“Your appa did?” Wooseok asked as it is very unusual for his husband to care about him.

“I know right, shocking. Anyways he’s currently at the kitchen; he said he will cook porridge for you.”

As soon as those words sink into Wooseok, he immediately straightened up which he regrets as a sudden headache comes to him.

“Umma!” Both of his sons called out seeing their mother in pain. They asked him to continue to lie down.

“Why did you let your father in the kitchen? Did you know that every time he sets foot there, a disaster always happens? What if he sets the house on fire?”

Both of the kids then laugh at what he said, as they thought he was joking. But after they realize that their mother is being serious, Dohyon immediately sprinted out of the room to go where his father is.

A few minutes later, Seungyoun arrive holding a tray of food with Dohyon behind.

Dohyon then laughingly said “Umma, it’s alright I saw ajumma (their maid) supervising him, no, actually, all appa did is stirring the porridge and the rest was made by ajumma.”

“Yah!” Seungyoun glared at his youngest son, for exposing him.

Wooseok just laughs at it and accepted the food. He is happily enjoying his porridge when Seungyoun said he forgot to bring the medicine and water from the kitchen. After hearing this the maknae sprinted saying he’ll be the one to get it.

“What’s with him, he’s so hyper today?’’ Hyeongjun commented.

“He just wants to show off to your umma’’ Seungyoun answered.

“Hmph, anyways, appa, are you still in contact with Jinhyuk-samchon?’’

“Now that you mention it, I actually lost contact with him. His phone was turned off.’’

‘’It’s the same for me with Minkyu-hyung, I can’t reach him. He even got rid of all his SNS accounts”

“Let’s just understand them Hyeongjun-ah, they are going through a lot, they are still hurting, so let’s just give them all the time and space they need.”

The lad just sighs but still nodded to his father as a sign that he understands. But then his face turned from sad to irritate as if he remembers something.

“Tsk, rumors have been spread everywhere. Umma, did you know what Lee Eunsang said “What’s the use of living in a fancy neighborhood, when people ended up dying there?” aish, it pisses me off.’’

“Lee Eunsang? The boy who is always second to you in middle school?” Wooseok asked after remembering the boy.

‘’Yes, and apparently he’s still my classmate. He was able to go to Produce High due to scholarship.”

‘’Son, don’t mind him, he is just jealous of you. You just need to keep doing what you’re doing now. And you’ll surely got accepted to SNU!” Wooseok happily encourages his son in which Hyeongjun squealed.

“Of course, I’ll make sure to show grandmother that I’ll be admitted to SNU with flying colors just like appa!’’

"Of course, my son can do it!” Seungyoun also cheered.

The three of them are laughing together but was interrupted by the sudden burst of their youngest through the door.

‘’Umma here’s your medicine!’’

“Aigoo~ Thank you uri maknae-ah” Wooseok cutely said while pinching his son’s cheek in which he earned a burst of laughter from the lad.

“Umma, stop babying him, he’ll already be in high school next year’’ Hyeongjun said.

“Hmph, you’re already in high school and yet umma still babies you, so why can’t he do the same to me?!”

‘’What? He doesn’t!”

“Yes, he does!’’

“He doesn’t!”

“Yes, he does!’’

“He doesn’t!”

The two kids continue bickering when suddenly their father embraces them together and started tickling them.

‘’Stop fighting you two, because both of you are still babies for us’’ Seungyoun said while he continues to tickle his sons.

“Ahaha, appa hijamayo, hahaha, umma help!” Both of the kids exclaimed while laughing out loud.

‘’Sorry, can’t hear anything.’’ Wooseok teases.

_Yes, this is my now, I should stop dwelling in my past. What happened then doesn’t matter anymore. I should get to my senses and focus, because if there is something I needed to protect… that is my present. _Wooseok said silently in his head while he happily watches his family.

\-------------------

Hyeongjun who is busily reading a book while on his way in their resident library, suddenly bumped into someone.

“Yah, watch where you’re going.’’

‘’Aren’t you’re the one who is not looking at your way that’s why you bump into me?”

Hyeongjun raises an eyebrow at the response of the person in front of him. He then crosses his arms and came closer to other kid.

While these two are having an eye to eye battle, the Kim twins happen to come across them.

‘’Isn’t that Hyeongjun? And who is that?” Junho said.

‘’Maybe he is our new neighbor that umma was talking about, the Han family isn’t? But wait, is he arguing with that brat? Ohohoho, this is interesting.”

Junho not amused with what his brother said, started walking closer to the two but then, was halted by Minhee.

‘’What are you going to do?!”

“To stop them, obviously, before it escalated to a physical fight.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’What do you mean “why”? Because it’s the right thing to do.”

‘’Hyung, in times like this, we should silently watch and see who’s gonna win?’’

‘’What?’’

“Shhh...” Minhee put his arms around his brother preventing him from going.

Back with the other two.

‘’This is the first time I saw you. You should respect the old residents here as you are a newbie.’’ Hyeongjun said with an intimidating tone.

‘’Respect is something you earned, not something you impose.”

“WHAT?”

Minhee laugh so hard after hearing the comment of the other guy before saying ‘’Hyung, I like him already!’’.

Junho seeing their friend nearing his limit swats his brother’s arms and runs to the two guys arguing.

‘’Hello! You must be the new kid from across our house. I’m Kim Junho by the way and the blond guy right there is my twin brother, Minhee.’’

“Hi, it is very niiiiiiiice meeting you! I bet we’ll be best of friends.’’ Minhee said while offering his hand for a shake.

The little guy who seems confused by the latter’s comment nonetheless accepted the gesture and also introduce himself.

He gave the two a smile before saying “My name is Han Dongpyo, I hope we get along.”

“Han Dongpyo?! You’re Han Dongpyo? The other one who received the top score in Produce High’s entrance exam?!” Hyeongjun can’t believe how small the world is, to think that his other rival is now also his new neighbor.

‘’This is really becoming more interesting!” Minhee commented while grinning from ear to ear.

“I just got lucky.’’ Dongpyo shyly said as he’s not really a vocal one in terms of his achievements.

However, this only makes Hyeongjun got more irritated. _Lucky?! I study hard almost 24/7 just to achieve the top score and here he was declaring that he got it through luck?! How dare him!_

Junho who senses Hyeongjun’s intense glare to the new kid, decided to end their little meeting “I think we should hurry guys, we don’t want to be late for the book club, right?”

Minhee’s face then dropped and he pouted ‘’Do we really have to?’’

‘’It’s not like we have a choice. Come on you guys.”

Hyeongjun decided to walk out first. The twin was also about to leave but Dongpyo decided to speak up “If you don’t want to attend, why not just quit it.”

After hearing this, the twins just sigh and sadly said “We can’t, even if the sky falls in.’’

\-----------------

Later that night at Han’s household, they are having their family dinner.

‘’Umma, appa, I already met some of the kids of our new neighbors.’’ Dongpyo informed his parents. 

“Really how are they?’’

Dongpyo contemplated for a second if he’ll inform them of his encounter with Hyeongjun, but then decided to just not make a big deal out of it. “I like the Kim twins.’’

‘’Oh, I also like their mother. Yohan is very nice, he even invited me to the book club for the residents here that is being headed by his husband.’’

‘’Really?’’ Dongpyo knitted his eyebrows and bit his lip.

‘’What’s with that face? Is there something wrong?’’ Byungchan asked.

‘’Um, it’s just that, a while back I feel like Junho and Minhee dreaded the idea of attending that book club, and then when I said to just quit it if they don’t want to be there, they said that they can’t “even if the sky falls in’’. ‘’

Seungwoo who is silent the whole time decided to voice out his opinion. “Maybe because they hated reading but they still attended it out of courtesy to their father. Remember when I said I wish you could be a doctor just like me, and you agreed at it at first despite the fact that you don’t like seeing blood. I think it’s the same thing.’’

Dongpyo nodded in understanding but then he also pouted and said “Then just like me appa, they can just be honest to their father and confess that they really don’t like it. See, after I told you the truth you never pushes that idea to me anymore.’’

‘’You have a point there son. Well, I guess not all father is a nice as me.’’

‘’Of course! Because you are the BEST appa in the world!’’ Dongpyo proudly said which earned a burst of laughter from his parents.

‘’Of course! And the best husband in the world!’’ Byungchan said deciding to join in their fun.

‘’Aigoo~ why are my wife and son being so cute today?’’ Seungwoo said while pinching his son’s cheek and gave a kiss to his wife.

When their laughter subsided, Dongpyo decided to return to their original topic “But kidding aside, umma are you going to attend it?’’

‘’Hmm, after hearing your story, it makes me more curious about this book club, so I guess I’ll attend it to see why the kids reacted like that. But I have a request son, will it be alright if you accompany me?’’

“Of course, umma! Anything for you!’’

“Thanks, son.’’

\--------------------

At Joonam University Hospital.

“Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!” Yuvin called out while catching up with Seungyoun.

‘’Yah, why are you so loud early in the morning?’’ Seungyoun questions the younger doctor.

‘’Did you hear the rumor spreading around?’’

‘’No, it doesn’t concern me’’ Seungyoun responded and was about to go on his way but Yuvin halted him.

‘’Hyung, wait. It DOES concerns you though.’’

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’We are expecting that a new executive director will be appointed since Jinhyuk-hyung already resigned, right? And it is most likely to be you since who else qualifies for that position?’’

After hearing the compliment, Seungyoun just smirked and nodded to his companion, arguing him to continue.

‘’BUT, here’s the tea. I heard from the others that the newbie is being called frequently to the president’s office. The reason being is because the president wants him to be appointed for that position!’’

‘’What nonsense are you talking about, he was just transferred here.’’

‘’I know right, but you can’t remove the fact that the president himself is the one who scouted him. Wah! I can’t believe it. The audacity! Hyung will you just let him take your place, after all those years of hard work you’ve done for this hospital, they’ll just give it to someone who just arrived here. And it’s not like he has a tremendous background, heck, he even graduated to an unknown school, we don’t even know where it is located!’’

Seungyoun just silently listens to his friend’s rant, brows knitted. Somehow he agreed to him.

‘’Hyung! What are you going to do now? Asih! If only Jinhyuk-hyung is still here, you’ll have a backing in becoming the next director.’’

‘’Yuvin, will you please keep quiet! You said it yourself, that is only a rumor. If they are in their right mind, they will choose who really is deserving of that position!’’ The older reasoned out but clearly he is irate. He proceeds to his way while the younger doctor still following him.

\--------------------

“Umma, umma!’’ Hyeongjun who just arrived at their home hurriedly called out to his mother.

“Hyeongjunnie, why?’’

‘’Guess what?! Guess what?! I rank first place among my year for the overall score for our prelims exams!’’

‘’Aigoo~ Congratulations, son, I’m so proud of you!’’ Wooseok hugs his son while continuing his praises.

“Did I heard you right, you’re first place?” Seungyoun who happens to pass by heard their conversation.

‘’Yes appa!’’

‘’As expected of my son! Ahahaha’’ Seungyoun laugh out loud and snatched his son from his wife to give him a hug.

After the lad was released from the hug, he faces his mother to say something.

‘’Ah umma, I guess that Han Dongpyo can’t really be considered as my rival, you see, he didn’t even rank into top 20, hmph, even Minhee got higher place than him. It seems that Eunsang is still my rival.’’

‘’Han? Is that the son of Han Seungwoo?’’ Seungyoun questioned.

‘’Yes he is.’’

After the affirmation, Seungyoun smirked and boasted. ‘’So, you are saying that my Hyeongjunnie, Cho Hyeongjun, son of Cho Seungyoun beats the son of that Han Seungwoo?’’

“Yes, appa!’’

Seungyoun then suddenly laughs out loud, startling his wife and son. His laughter can almost be heard throughout their house.

‘’Yeobo, lower your voice will you, what if you disturb our neighbors.’’

‘’Who cares, let them hear then, that my son beats all of their children!’’

Wooseok snickered feeling happy right now. While the three of them are having a good time, Dohyon who is hiding in the corner silently watches the scene sporting a sad face. He was actually on his way to show his mother his report card but his older brother beats him to it and when he heard that Hyeongjun got first place, he decided to just tell him later. He walks out silently and went up to his room.

Dohyon was sitting on his bed staring blankly at his report card when a knock on his door startled him. He hurriedly hid his report card at his back. After seeing that it is his mother, he cannot help but feels nervous.

‘’Dohyonnie? Why are you still here, our dinner is already ready.’’

‘’I don’t have an appetite, umma. You can go ahead.’’

‘’Oh, who are you?’’

Dohyon suddenly got confuse at his mother’s question. ‘’What?’’

‘’I’m asking who are you? Are you really my Dohyonnie? Because you see my baby would NEVER EVER refuse food.’’

He then whined seeing his mother teasing him. “Umma~’’

Wooseok then laughs before hugging his youngest ‘’Tell umma, what’s wrong, hmm, what happened?’’

He contemplated for a few seconds before finally showing his mother his report card.

Wooseok then excitedly took it and upon seeing his overall rank his smile falter, which didn’t become unnoticed to the lad. Dohyon expected it already but it still hurts him.

‘’Second place?’’

‘’Umma, I tried my best, I really do!’’

‘’Of course, of course, baby. I know. It must have been hard for you to compete with older kids. It is alright.’’ Wooseok then hugs him again.

_That’s right, Dohyon is smarter than kids his age that is why he was able to skip years and is now in his 3rd year in middle school when he was only supposed to be in his 1st year. He must have been shocked by his environment; as soon as he graduated from primary school he was already competing with kids who are 2 to 3 years older than him, kids who are seniors and are readying for high school. So even they branded him as a genius, he is still a kid after all._

After a few minutes he was released from the hug and his mother speaks again ‘’Dohyonnie, do you want to be coached too? I can talk to Dongwook-sunsengnim, your brother’s coach if he can take you as well. With him, I’m sure he can make you first place.’’

The lad then knitted his eyebrows, anger building up inside him.

_I thought it was alright, but here he was already giving me options to make my grades higher, isn’t it the same as implying that my rank right now is not enough?_

“No umma, remember the last time we have the same tutor, we almost ended up with a fistfight. Hyung will just always insult and reprimand me.’’

‘’Dohyon-ah…’’

‘’No umma, there is no need to talk to that Dongwook-sunsengnim.’’

‘’Did you just say Dongwook-sunsengnim? What about him?’’ Hyeongjun who happens to be passing by heard the name of his coach and ask the two as to why they are talking about him.

“I was just suggesting to Dohyon if he wants a coach too because if he wants then I can talk to…’’

‘’NO! Umma no! If he wants a tutor or coach then find another person. Umma, I will not be able to concentrate if I’ll study with him!’’

Dohyon clench his fist, why is his brother hates him so much.

‘’And why do you suddenly get an interest in having a coach?’’ Hyeongjun continues to rant and then he suddenly laid eyes on the report card his mother is holding. He immediately snatched it and when he saw it he smirked because everything makes sense now.

‘’You got second place? You? Ahaha, I wonder what grandma will say if she discovers that his favorite grandchild only got second place? ... And they called you a genius?!”

And that’s it, that is the last straw for Dohyon. He stood up and glared hard at his brother.

‘’Hyung, I think you're forgetting something. Yes, you got first place, but with kids the same your age and with the help of a coach, while “I’’ competes with kids 2 to 3 years older than me and with no coach but I still manage a second place. That means that our fight is not on the same level, because if it does… I can totally beat you!’’

Hyeongjun suddenly grabs Dohyon by collar ready to fight him but was stopped by their mother.

“STOP! You two, stop will you! Dohyon how can you speak like that to your hyung, he’s still older than you!’’

_He took hyung’s side again, as always. Hyung is more important, no, umma only cares for hyung. _Dohyon thought, he bit his lip trying so hard to stop the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He refuses to cry in front of them. “Get out…’’

“What?’’ Wooseok was shocked by his maknae’s words.

‘’I think you forgot, this is my room, I want the both of you out.’’

‘’Ha, you don’t have to tell me, I don’t want to see you for another second so I’m leaving.’’ Hyeongjun stormed out of the room.

Seeing that his mother is still stock on his spot, Dohyon glared at him and shouted “Get out!’’

Wooseok wants to talk back and scold him for shouting, but he held himself, he does not want to make the matters worse, so he took a deep breath and said ‘’Alright, I’ll give you some space, I’ll ask ajumma to deliver your dinner here in your room…’’

“No need, I don’t want to eat!’’

‘’Ok if that’s what you want, I’ll leave you right now.’’

\--------------------

The next day, the two brother acts like the other is not existing. This day Kookheon is the one who is scheduled to drive Donghyun and Dohyon to their school while Doongwook’s secretary, Seungjae-seam, drives Hyeongjun to his school.

Wooseok, after finishing his household chores sat in their room’s sofa, when he spotted his tablet.

‘’Should I treat myself for a movie time? It’s been a while after all.’’

When he opens the tablet he got confused, because the wallpaper is different from the last time he remembers it. Also, all the folders of movies he saved on it were gone. But instead, there are folders that were named by years. He then opens them and saw that they are journal entries.

After several minutes of reading the contexts, Wooseok is shaking, he can’t believe the information he just learned. With these, all of his questions regarding Sejin’s incident was answered. He feels like throwing up, how can a person do that to his friend’s family and to think he’s letting him coach his own son. After somehow calming himself he immediately makes his way to meet Lee Dongwook.

\--------------------

Wooseok barges in Dongwook’s office.

‘’Umma-nim, what brings you…’’

Dongwook doesn’t have time to finish his sentence as his face meets a slap from the mother.

“You knew, didn’t you?! That Sejin died because of you! You killed him! You told Minkyu to get revenge! It is all written in his diary.’’

‘’No teacher wants to see their students fail. I simply use Minkyu’s desire to get the best possible results.’’ Dongwook still calmly said despite the heightened emotion of the person he’s talking to.

‘’And then what, you do that by urging your students to turn their backs at their parents? That’s your secret to your 100% acceptance rate?!”

‘’The one who wanted to make sure his son can be a top student… at all costs… is Lee Sejin himself.’’

‘’So? You will turn my son to be like Minkyu at all costs? Were you going to kill me as well just like you did to Sejin?... You’re not a coach, you’re a murderer.’’

‘’…Let me make one thing clear to you. Sorting out family problems is not my responsibility. Their misfortune was caused by their own actions. If you do not want my ways then you can end our contract.’’

‘’Of course, I’ll end it! Do you think I can still entrust my son to you?”

‘’I’ll give you the full refund, send me your account number.’’

‘’I can’t believe I trusted a trash like you.’’ That was Wooseok’s last words before he stormed out of the coach’s office.

\--------------------

At Joonam University hospital.

‘’Umma~’’ a teen boy with red hair called out.

‘’Eunsangie~ how’s your day?’’ Lee Sihun, who is lying on his hospital bed questions his son who just came out of school.

The lad sighed and settled to sit on his mother’s hospital bed “Hmmm, still the same, I’m still 2nd place to that brat, Hyeongjun. He’s so full of himself that sometimes I want to beat him up.’’

‘’Eunsang-ah, you shouldn’t hate your classmate. You should have a kind attitude towards others.’’

“I know umma, but that kid is just so annoying. He thinks he is the only one who deserves to be a top student. That’s why he’s the last person I want to lose to.’’

After hearing his sentiment, Sihun took his son’s hand and held it with such tenderness.

‘’Eunsang-ah, I’m so sorry. If only I was healthy, you could study without a single worry.’’

‘’There you go again, I told you to stop talking about that.’’

The two then fell into complete silence. Sihun continues to stroke his son’s hand with a face full of sadness. It saddens him greatly that he needs to leave his son soon, he knew his time is nearing.

‘’Eunsang-ah?’’

‘’Yes umma.’’

‘’I think it’s about time that you learn about my secret.’’

\--------------------

Somewhere in Sky Castle compound. Two figures met in a secluded area out of prying eyes of others.

“I’ll cut the chase. Do you inform anyone?’’

‘’No, I didn't tell anyone, yet.’’

‘’Yet?! Are you out of your mind, no one should ever know. We should carry our secret to the grave. Do you understand?’’

The other guy hesitated before asking “Shouldn’t we tell our partners at least?’’

“And then what? Lose everything we have now?!” The other whispered harshly but continued ‘’Please, let this be your payment to all the things you’ve done to me.’’

The other guy then nodded, guilt written all over his face.

‘’...Thank you.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~ Finally Eunsang appeared, with that all of the main characters are now revealed.
> 
> Do you think Sihun's secret is the same with the original story?
> 
> Who do you think are the two people who secretly meet at the end of this chapter?
> 
> Feel free to comment. ^_^


	5. GOODBYE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when you are at your happiest that is when something will happen that will totally change your life...

Chapter 5

“This is an utter comedy.’’ After Byungchan said that, all of the people present stared at him hard as if he grew another head.

They are currently attending the book club that Hangyul is heading and after silently observing how things work in there, he now understands why the kids dreaded the idea of attending this meeting. Not only they are forced to read difficult books but also every time they voice out their sentiments they were always declined and rejected by Hangyul.

“What did you just say?” Hangyul calmly asked but everyone can notice the slightly irritated hint in his voice.

“Making these kids read books that even adults find difficult, isn’t that too much? Also, you guys call this a discussion? It feels more like a lecture where you forces your ideas.’’

Hangyul removes his spectacles and put it in the table in front of him. Junho who is sitting beside him gulp in nervousness because even though his father is still smiling he can already sense his impending anger.

‘’You’re really meddlesome for someone who just joined. It is thanks to Hangyul-shi that our kids are getting higher essay scores. If you don’t like our ways here, you don’t have to attend. You can leave right now if you want.’’ Kookheon decided to interfere and said this with a heightened tone, clearly not amused with this new person in front of them.

“I and Dongpyo can leave, but how about the other kids?’’ Byungchan asked in concern.

“What about them? Why are you using the kids as an excuse when they are doing just fine?!” Kookheon retorted.

“Aren’t you just giving the kids a hard time out of your own greed? Do the kids really want this group discussion?’’

‘’No, I don’t. I hate it.’’ Dohyon who is silent the whole time decided to speak up.

‘’Cho Dohyon!’’ Wooseok hissed.

“Why umma? I’m just voicing out my opinion just like Byungchan-imo.’’ He said and gave the older a smile ‘’After all a discussion is about sharing one’s views freely, isn’t it?’’

‘’Yah, what do you even know about discussions?!’’ Hyeongjun said and glared to his brother.

‘’I may not know a lot about it but one thing I know for sure is that everyone but you hates this so-called discussion!’’ Dohyon raised his voice to the other.

“Dohyon-ah.’’ Wooseok threateningly called his younger son.

‘’Please calm down everyone. Since there are various opinions, how about putting it to a vote? We’ll vote on whether or not to continue this book club? If more than half of voters agreed to continue then we requested that those who voice out their displeasure should never be allowed to return to our gatherings. How about it?’’ Hangyul proposed staring directly at the Byungchan.

The latter sighed before saying ‘’Very well then, I’ll agree to those terms.’’

\--------------------

“How come there are only 4 Yes? Wait, Hangyul-shi, Wooseok-hyung, Hyeongjun then me. Does that mean the rest voted No?!’’ Kookheon exclaimed, he can’t believe that everyone betrayed them especially his husband who is beside him. Yuvin immediately diverted his look in the opposite direction not wanting to meet his wife’s eyes which earned him a pinch at his side from his partner.

They just finished voting and clearly it is not in favor of Hangyul. Everyone fell into silence.

‘’I now announce… that this book club… is officially disbanded.’’ That is Hangyul’s last words before he stormed out of their meeting area.

After their father is gone. Minhee gave his brother a high five and Dongpyo a bright smile. Hyeongjun who is fuming in anger stood up from his seat, glared at Byungchan and then stormed out, too. Wooseok immediately followed.

Byungchan who somehow feels bad about the latter followed suit.

“Wooseok-shi! Wooseok-shi!”

The smaller mother halted allowing the other to catch up with him.

“Can I please have a word with you?” Byungchan asked while catching his breath.

“What do you want!?”

“Please understand that I did it for the good of the majority, I do feel bad about Hyeongjun but…”

“Who are you to feel bad about my son?!” Wooseok angrily said. “Who do you think you are? Who are you to stir up so much trouble?”

Byungchan was shocked by the outburst of the other. “Please calm down, you guys should not only think about yourselves. You should also care about others…”

“They are participating for the same reason! College admission! Will you take responsibility if my son was not accepted?!”

“That’s what you think. I get that you’re angry but please stop being selfish and narrow-minded.”

“What? Selfish and narrow-minded?” Wooseok crossed his arms and closed the distance between them. “Who... are you... to judge me, ha?”

Byungchan let out a frustrated sigh, it seems whatever he will say will not go through with the person in front of him, so out of heightened emotion, he commented “Now I get where your son took after his selfish and rude attitude. Cho Wooseok-shi, please raise your son well."

“How dare you! Shall I rip your lips off!”

Upon hearing these familiar lines, a sudden flashback came into Byungchan.

** _(flashback)_ **

_“You’re the one who spread the rumors, aren’t you? You’re the only one who knew!”_

_“Wooshin-ah why would I do that? It wasn’t me. And besides what if they knew? What’s so bad about the fact that your dad sells fish in the market? Are you embarrassed about your dad?”_

_“Shut up!”_

_“You’re unbelievable.”_

_“How dare you! Shall I rip your lips off!”_

** _(end of flashback)_ **

Byungchan eyes widen after realization hits him and he snickered.

“Did you just laugh?” Wooseok said, appalled at the other's behavior.

“You… It is you isn’t it?”

“What are you talking about?”

“…Wooshin… it’s you... you’re still the same, that comment of yours… when you’re angry…” Byungchan smiled remembering, his anger, forgotten.

Wooseok gulped the lump in his throat, his heartbeat doubled and fist balled up at his side. After letting a few seconds, he was able to regain himself. “So? What if it is me? What are you going to do about it ha? Are you also going to spread it just like how you spread rumors about my father before?”

“I told you, it wasn’t me. And to be frank, I really couldn’t care less if your Kim Wooshin or Cho Wooseok. It’s your life… Forget it, let’s just drop it.”

“Drop it? You just spoke ill of me and my son and you want to drop it now?”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have to judge you and your son… I should have been more thoughtful… I’m sorry.” After that Byungchan left.

\--------------------

The first thing that Wooseok heard upon entering their house are the sounds of things crashing and shattering glasses. He immediately runs to where these sounds are coming from and were shocked upon seeing that it is from Hyeongjun’s room.

Upon entering, he saw his son, throwing his things everywhere out of anger.

“Hyeongjun! Stop, please stop!’’ He hugged his son tightly pleading him to stop.

Hyeongjun then starts wailing which breaks Wooseok’s heart. “Umma~ what should I do now? First Dongwook-seonsaengnim and now even the book club is gone. What’s the point of doing my best? Why do I even study hard? Umma! What should I do now?!’’ the lad shouted.

Wooseok sighed and was about to respond but his son continued “Why did you even fire Dongwook-seonsaengnim?!”

‘’Hyeongjun, I already explained everything to you.’’

‘’Am I Minkyu-hyung?! Even if he’s already doomed, how can you think that I’ll ended up like him! Call Dongwook-seonsaengnim now and rehire him, call him now!’’

‘’Hyeongjun, please calm down first…’’

‘’No! No! No! I’m the one who has to study, why fire him without asking me?! What are you going to do, if I don’t get accepted to SNU, umma?!’’ the lad continued to cry out loud.

‘’Alright! Alright! I’ll hire him again, I’ll do anything to bring him back so don’t worry ok?’’

‘’…Umma~’’ Hyeongjun hugged his mother pouring all of his tears.

‘’Aigoo~ my son, I’m so sorry. You’re right you and Minkyu are not similar right?’’

‘’Of course umma, we’re different. I tell you, I’ll never turn out like him,’’ he said while still crying hard.

Wooseok hugged his son tighter while stroking his back trying to calm him down. What he didn’t know is that his younger son is just outside the room and witnessed everything. Dohyon bowed his head and let his tears rolled down his face before turning his back to the scene.

\-------------------

“I thought we were able to escape our abyss… I forgot that the book club is not the only abyss in our life…’’ Minhee commented staring at their house.

They are currently in front of their home for quite some time now, both unable to have the courage to go in.

“Hyung, should we run away?’’

Junho snickered at his brother’s suggestion ‘’What about umma?’’

‘’Ah right. Umma… umma~ Why did he also vote no? What if appa hound him? I don’t want to see appa being hard on him.’’ Minhee said after ruffling his hair hard due to frustration.

‘’What else is the reason? He did it for us.’’ Junho sadly said.

Both of them fell into silence again but was startled by the sound of their phone. They both received a message from their father.

** _Study room in 5 minutes._ **

Both of them sighed at the same time after reading their father’s message.

Junho was startled when he felt his brother held his hand. ‘’What are you doing?’’

‘’… I’m scared.’’ Minhee confessed while pouting.

The older smiled as he finds his brother’s gesture so cute, he held his hand tighter and encouragingly said ‘’Minhee-ah, let’s go and survive this looong night!’’

“Alright, alright’’ The latter nodded and walk hand in hand with his brother.

\--------------------

The very next day, Wooseok went to Lee Dongwook’s office to convince him to coach his son again. He wouldn’t go this far, but they are not answering his calls, which worried him so much. He can’t blame them though, his last encounter with the coach turned out to be a disaster.

Upon arriving, Sungjae-seam (Dongwook’s secretary) immediately declined his request of appointment, but Wooseok already expected it, so he did his plan B, and that is to force his way in.

He runs past the secretary and went into where Dongwook is before they can even drag him out, he kneel down.

Seeing the mother’s determined look, the coach asked his secretary to let him be and asked to wait for him outside.

Wooseok took a deep breath before saying “I sincerely apologize to all the things I’ve done and said. I must have lost my mind after I read Minkyu’s dairy. Their family is very close to mine, we’ve known them for more than 20 years, so I… must have lost my mind at that time…’’ he started to choke up but still continues ‘’Seonsaengnim, I beg you, please, take my son back… I must make my Hyeongjun gets into SNU, I must make sure he becomes a doctor! Please, I beg you!’’

Dongwook who is silently listening to his plea walks closer to him and kneels too so that their eyes are now at the same level. “What if what happens to Minkyu’s family, also happens to yours, will you put up with it?... What if the same tragedy befalls with your own, will you accept it?’’

Wooseok hesitates for a few seconds but then he remembers his son wrecked state yesterday and with it, he clenched his fists and gave a determined look to the man in front of him “Yes, I will! I will put up with everything.”

Dongwook smirked at his answer.

\--------------------

Midterms had passed.

“Eunsang, what happened?’’

Eunsang bowed his head and bit his lips. He feels bad about it. He was called in the faculty room and is now in discussion with his homeroom teacher regarding his current rank. He got fifth, which is a first in his entire life.

The teacher sighed ‘’It’s not that I am obsessed with your ranking, it’s just that I know of your situation... Your mother is still in the hospital and it’s not like you are wealthy like your classmates. If you can’t maintain at least your 2nd rank by the end of the year, you will be dropped out of the scholarship, since only the 1st and 2nd rank can avail it… you knew that right?’’

The lad nodded, he knew it very well. However, these past few months have been hard for him.

‘’I won’t force you to tell me the reason, you can tell your friends or consult your mother… just don’t keep it to yourself alright? There is still the finals, you can still catch up, so don’t give up ok?”

He nodded and smiled at his homeroom teacher before giving his thanks.

Once he was out of the faculty room, Eunsang lean at the wall for support. He is not feeling well.

‘’Are you alright?’’

He was startled at first but relaxed after seeing the person who asked the question. It is Kim Junho. From what he remembers, this is the first time the boy talked to him despite being schoolmates with him in middle school, maybe because they were never been in the same class, it is always his brother Minhee whom he often becomes classmates with.

‘’You look pale, do you feel unwell? Do you want me to accompany you to the clinic?’’

‘’No, I can go there myself.’’ Eunsang sharply rejected and proceeded his way.

Junho still concerned about the wellbeing of the other didn’t remove his stare from Eunsang’s retreating form until someone called out to him.

‘’Hyung, what are you doing here?’’

His brother along with Dongpyo arrive.

‘’I… just happen to pass by… How about you? Why are you together?’’ Junho asked arching an eyebrow at him.

“Why?! Can’t I be with him?! We’re neighbors… and friends!’’ Minhee said sporting a blush.

‘’Why are you so defensive, I’m just asking’’ Junho said while smirking.

‘’We’re on our way to the cafeteria, he said he’ll treat me since my grades improve,’’ Dongpyo informed.

‘’Yeah! That’s the reason! But… actually, I’m also going to interrogate him, as to how did he do it, I mean he didn’t even rank at top 20 in the prelims and now he’s on rank 2? Yah, Han Dongpyo, what methods did you do?’’

‘’Um, study better? I mean, I decided before to not push myself in academics that much and just enjoy high school, but my mom starts blaming himself for my dropping grades, so I decided to do better and take responsibility. I guess it is my fault too since I set a high standard when I ranked first during the entrance exam.’’

The two brothers fell into silence but Minhee decided to comment “In short, you decided to show off again?’’

Dongpyo playfully punches the blond guy which earned laughter from his brother. The other two started to laugh as well but then they were interrupted by a thud. When they look at the direction of the sound, they saw someone lying on the floor.

‘’Eunsang!’’

\-------------------

** _(flashback)_ **

_‘’I think it’s about time that you learn about my secret.’’_

_Eunsang gave a confused look at his mother._

_‘’What… secret?’’_

_Sihun took his son’s hands and caress it._

_‘’Eunsang-ah… I… I… am not your biological mother.’’_

_A moment of silence fell between the two of them before Sihun continued ‘’Your biological mother, is a friend of mine… The reason you ended up with me is that… you can say that I… took you from him…’’_

_Eunsang balled his fists, he doesn’t know what to feel right now._

_‘’He had you at such a young age… it didn’t help that his boyfriend, your father left him and didn’t take responsibility… he also has no family to rely on, since he runs away from home, he was only able to survive every day through various part-time jobs… he never thought of not having you, but he knew that he cannot raise you, he doesn’t have the means to… so he plans to put you for adoption or leave you at an orphanage after you are born...’’ Sihun is now crying hard but he still tried his best to continue ‘’I was there when you are born… I am the first person who saw you… when I laid eyes on you... I just… I just fell in love with you… you are so wonderful… and at that time… I thought… since he plans to give you away… that I… I can just take you instead… for me… to be my son… I know, I know, I’m despicable, but that time, to tell you the truth, prior to meeting him, I had a miscarriage and so I longed for a child and… and… I’m so so sorry Eunsang!’’_

_The lad who can’t believe the things he is hearing is now also crying. ‘’Did he… my true mother… did he not look for me?’’_

_‘’He doesn’t know that you are still alive… I told him that you died upon your birth… because I am afraid that he will change his mind and will take you from me… after that, he just vanished and I didn’t know where he went, I also moved away to hide from him in case he comes back…”_

_Before continuing, Sihun showed Eunsang a necklace and a photo. “Those are the only things that I had that can identify your mother. This necklace was bought by him prior to your birth in hopes of giving it to you saying that it will be your one and only momento once you separated, he asked me to burry this with you, believing in my words that you are already dead. While this is the only picture I had of him. We took this out of whim, I didn’t know that it will be the first and last photo we’ll ever take together.”_

_Eunsang received the necklace and photo. He looked at how his biological mother looks like._

_‘’He’s beautiful, isn’t he? He’s one of the most beautiful person I’ve ever met in my life.’’_

_He nodded agreeing with the mother he grew up with. He lift his head up and stared at Sihun before asking “What is his name?’’_

_Sihun with teary eyes, smiled “His name is… Wooshin... Kim Wooshin.’’_

\--------------------

After that Eunsang spent his weekends trying to look for his biological mother, he even went as far as going back to his mother’s hometown but to no avail. During his spare time during weekdays, he will spend it looking online trying to see if he’ll be able to discover anything in SNS, his time which he usually spent studying were somehow compromise spending for this, which causes his grades to drop.

Eunsang stirred from his sleep, the first thing he notices is the murmurs. When he tried to open his eyes he saw three blurry figures. One blond and two dark-haired. When these figures see him awake, they called out to him.

“Eunsang?’’

‘’Lee Eunsang?’’

‘’Yah, are you still alive?... Ouch! Hyung, why did you hit me?’’

‘’Are you stupid? Does he look dead to you?”

Eunsang smiled a little, even though he hasn’t figured out yet who these people are, somehow their quarrel comforts him.

‘’Yah, he closed his eyes again, do something!’’

‘’Aren’t you’re the one who’s going to be a doctor, do something!’’

“Shhh, will you two brothers shut up, you’re not helping at all!’’

Eunsang decided to open his eyes again this time, he can now clearly see the faces of his three guests.

‘’Hi!’’ Junho decided to speak first. “Are you alright now?’’

Eunsang nodded and tried to give them a smile. “Thank you and I’m sorry a while back.’’

‘’No worries, I understand, you’re just not feeling well.’’

Minhee who is observing the two conversing people raise an eyebrow. _I smell something interesting._ He thought before smiling from ear to ear.

\--------------------

“Eunsang-ah? How come you’re so early today?’’ Sihun questioned upon seeing his son arriving earlier than the usual time he visits him.

‘’My teacher lets me take my leave early since I am not feeling well?’’

‘’You do? Aigoo~ my son come here.” The lad runs to his mom and lie down with him in his hospital bed.

‘’Umma…’’

‘’Hmm, yes son?’’

‘’I decided… to stop looking for my biological mother.’’

‘’…Why?’’

Eunsang raised his head and looked eye to eye to his mother. ‘’I guess this happens for a reason, he intended to give me away anyway, who knows if he’ll accept me once we see each other again…’’ he sadly confesses his worry.

‘’But you’ll never know if you won’t try...’’

‘’Umma, I’ve been looking for months and to tell you the truth it is already affecting my studies… and for every day that passes by without development, it just makes me more hopeless and sad, so I decided to just stop and move on, after all, I already have you.’’ He lovingly said before lying his head and cuddling closer to the older.

‘’But Eunsang-ah… you know that my time is near already and…’’

‘’Umma!” The lad straightened up and stared hard at his mother. “Please don’t say that, how do you expect me to live without you! Please… please don’t say that’’ He started to choke up on his tears ‘’Please don’t leave me.’’

Sihun cannot do anything but hug his son tightly. Oh, how he wishes he can extend his life for him. “Eunsang… I love you, please always remember that umma loves you.’’

‘’Me too… I love you too.’’

\--------------------

After few months…

“Wow, you were able to comes back!’’ Minhee commented to his now close friend Eunsang. The red hair boy smiled at his friends and gave his thanks.

Ever since the clinic incident, the four of them starts hanging out more and eventually become close.

They are currently looking at the bulletin board where the final ranking of the year was posted for students to see.

‘’Dongpyo-ah, don’t be sad there is still next year, besides 4th place is also a tremendous feat.’’ Minhee caress the shorter’s hair as if consoling him, but it was swatted.

“Yah, it doesn’t really matter to me, appa said as long I gave my best and that I enjoyed the process, that’s all that matters.’’ Dongpyo proudly said.

‘’… Can we exchange fathers?... Ah, hyung why did you hit me?’’ The blond exclaimed while rubbing his now sore arms.

‘’He’s still our father, how can you say that?’’

The younger just pouted at his hyung’s scolding.

Eunsang watched his friends happily, in his mind, he was just thankful that he was able to maintain his scholarship, but his smile faded away as soon as he heard the familiar voice.

‘’I guess you are still my rival, Lee Eunsang. I thought Dongpyo will take over you but I guess he’s still no match for me.’’ Hyeongjun said while smirking.

“Yah, Cho Hyeongjun!’’ Minhee threateningly said to the shorter.

“Why? I’m just stating a fact. Anyways, congratulations Eunsang-ah, for being 2nd to me… again. I look forward to next year.’’ Hyeongjun tauntingly said before leaving them.

‘’Hyung, just once, please allow me to hit him” Minhee commented.

“Don’t worry, I’m already considering it” Junho answered which earned a laughter from the rest.

\---------------------

Eunsang happily made his way to the hospital halls, he’s excited to show his mother his report card. He was near his mother’s room when he notices several people rushing inside it. His heart suddenly skips a beat, he suddenly feels scared. He runs inside and the scene drained all the blood on his face.

His mother’s heartbeat monitor is now showing a flat line and the doctor is already using the defibrillator to restore his pulse.

‘’Umma!’’ He called out, ready to go beside his mother, but a nurse stops him, asking him not to be in the way. He complied and shakenly stand at the corner, tears freely flowing at his cheeks.

_Please, please, don’t take away my mother from me, please I beg you. _He silently prays, pleads and begs to all the gods he knew.

After several attempts to get his mother’s pulse but to no avail, the doctor then stopped, letting go of a big sigh before shaking his head, regret etched on his face.

Eunsang’s eyes widen, he went straight to the doctor, grabbing his lab coat ‘’Why are you stopping?! Please don’t stop! Don’t give up on my mother! Doctor, please I beg you, do something, please!’’

‘’I’m so sorry, we’ve done everything we can.’’ response of the doctor before he announces the time of death of Lee Sihun.

‘’What are you doing, why are you declaring the time of death! No! Umma is not dead yet!’’ Eunsang then starts shaking his mother “Umma wake up, umma wake up, please, if you don’t, they’ll think you’re dead already. Come on umma, please, I beg you, wake up… Umma… please don’t leave me… please… how am I supposed to live on without you…’’

Some of the nurses witnessing the scene start to tear up as well, they feel so bad for the kid. Eunsang is now wailing while hugging his mother, still asking him to wake up but sadly it was already too late.

‘’Umma!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I said I already introduced all the major characters, but I forgot that I still haven't revealed one more major character, so please anticipate for him ^_^
> 
> Also, did you expect that he is Eunsang's biological mother? I noted, before, that one of the major differences from the original story is the characters' relationships, so... yeah, please anticipate for more secrets that will be revealed ^_^


	6. WELCOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings.” – Lao Tzu

Eunsang stared at his mother’s portrait. His mind is blank, his eyes are red-shot, all of his body parts are aching but all of that is no match on the pain he is feeling in his heart. He doesn’t remember as to when was the last time he slept, after his mother died he has to take care of a lot of things alone, since he has no relatives, even in this wake where he is right now, there is no one, no guests at all, he is all alone.

Or so he thought.

“Eunsang!’’

He diverted his sight to the person who called out to him and he was shocked that he is not alone. Junho and Minhee was with their mother while Dongpyo was accompanied by his parents. Upon seeing his first guests, Eunsang tried to stand up to greet them but he stumbled. The kids run into him to help him.

“You don’t have to force yourself.’’ Junho worriedly said.

Eunsang nodded but Junho feels that he doesn’t heard him at all. He furrowed his eyebrows, he doesn’t like Eunsang’s state right now; clearly, the lad is very exhausted like he hasn’t slept or ate for a long time.

Junho doesn’t know what comes into him, but the next thing he knew he was already hugging the redhead, stroking his back in attempt to console him. With the sudden contact, he feels Eunsang started to shake, little sobs turn into wailing, he felt his arms are now at his back, hugging him seeking comfort, which he will gladly give if that will somehow ease his friend’s pain.

‘’Umma… umma…’’ His friend called out in between sobs.

His brother who is at his side hugs both of them, Dongpyo followed suit. They are now having a group hug, all of them crying.

Yohan and Byungchan started to tear up, they feel so bad for their children’s friend, he is so young, he doesn’t deserve to be hurt like this; they choose to stay at the distance silently watching them, giving all the moments the kids needed.

\--------------------

“Eunsang, use this school break to have all the time you needed to cope with your mother’s loss. It will be hard but I know you will be able to stand up. Because your mother wants to see you happy. Do you understand?’’

He nodded. It was already the last day of school and he was called to the faculty by his homeroom teacher to have this conversation.

‘’Eunsang-ah, fighting!’’ His homeroom teacher cheered which he gratefully accepts and gives back a small smile.

He was on his way out when he nearly bumped into someone, it is Hyeongjun. He is not in the mood to have a conversation with anyone so he just passes him and went on his way.

He was walking along the halls when he heard a conversation from a distance.

‘’Dohyon-ah, where have you been, look at you all sweaty.’’

‘’Umma, I just roam around as I want to see the school I’ll go to, this next school year.’’

‘’Aigoo~ Come here let me wipe your sweat.’’

“Ahh~ Umma I can do it myself, I’m not a baby anymore.’’

‘’You will always be my baby though.’’

Dohyon pouted but started laughing when his mom starts tickling him.

“Umma, hajima~ I’m hungry already.’’

‘’Again? We just ate like 2 hours ago.’’

‘’Exactly! That was 2 hours ago, that is a long time already. Now I’m hungry again.’’

“Let’s just wait a little more for your hyung ok, he was just called out by his teacher but he said he’ll be with us in a few minutes.’’

Eunsang sadly watch the mother and son interaction from the distance. Tears are already building upon his eyes. He misses his mother again. He was about to leave when the mother turnaround from his direction and he happens to have a glimpse of his face. His eyes widen; that familiar face. He can’t be mistaken, that person is the one he was looking for, for a long time now… His biological mother… Kim Wooshin.

The mother from the distance smiled in his direction and shouted “Son!’’

_Is he calling me? Did he knew?_ Eunsang doesn’t know but he felt a sudden burst of joy. He felt hope after several days of depression. A smile crept on his face and he was also about to call back “Umm…’’

‘’Umma!’’ But someone at his back beats him to it. And then he saw someone passes him and run to his mother.

‘’Did you wait long?’’

‘’Not really, come on, your brother is already hungry.’’

“Again? Tsk, when is he not hungry?’’

Dohyon sticks out his tongue as a refute. “Umma I want spare ribs, let’s go eat spare ribs.’’

‘’What? We just had spare ribs yesterday, no umma, let’s have pasta today.’’

‘’No, I want meat. Umma let’s go and have spare ribs.’’

‘’No, pasta!’’

‘’Spare ribs!’’

‘’Ya, ya, yah! You two stop. Let’s do it like this. Let’s go have pasta for now and on the way, I’ll buy spare ribs and cook it for dinner, will that be alright Dohyonnie?”

The youngest contemplated for a second but decided to agree, after all his mother’s cooking is his favorite. After making a decision they continue on their way.

Back at Eunsang, he is still rooted in the same spot. He can’t believe at what he discover right now.

_Did Hyeongjun just called my mother “umma”?... Does that mean my mother is Hyeongjun’s mother?... Then that means Hyeongjun is my… brother?!_

\--------------------

It has been a long day for Eunsang, after his discovery he went in hiding from his friends and cried out all day. He is now in his apartment complex and was about to unlock the door when he notices the letter stuck on it.

** _Eunsang-ah, this is your landlord ajumma. I apologize however I needed to inform you that you needed to move out already within two weeks as I already found a new tenant for this room. I hope you understand. I apologize again._ **

Eunsang thought his day can’t get any worse anymore, but here it is another bad news. He immediately dialed the landlord’s number in hoping to talk this out.

‘’Hello, ajumma, this is Eunsangie. Ajumma, how can you just give this room to another person? You know of my situation, right?’’

‘’I know Eunsang, however, I also need money to feed my family. You’re already behind in payments for several months but I still let you stay because of your situation with your mother. But now that he is gone… I… I’m sorry Eunsang, please look for another apartment.’’

‘’Ajumma! Wait! Please…’’ He pleaded but the other line already hung up.

Eunsang wants to cry out again, but his eyes hurt already and refuse to produce any more tears. So he just laid on his comforter and slept for the rest of the day, hoping that tomorrow will be a good day.

\--------------------

“Yah, Dohyon, here’s your ice cream.’’

‘’Thanks.’’

Donghyun and Dohyon is now eating their ice cream while waiting for their mothers to pick them up. They just finishes from their cram school.

Dohyon sighed and declared “I’m stress!’’

‘’You are? You’re stress and yet you continuously get perfect scores in our mock exams. Wow, you’re really something else.’’

‘’Do you think this is enough for me to get the first rank in the entrance exam for Produce High?’’ Dohyon seriously asked his friend.

‘’You want to get first place in the entrance exam, just like your brother? Wow, you Cho’s are really on another level, for me I think my parents will cry so hard if I happen to manage to rank at least in top 20, hahaha… *sigh*”

‘’I want to be no.1 because that is the only acceptable number in our home, I need to be first place for appa to acknowledge me, for umma to not be disappointed in me and for hyung to not ridicule me.’’

‘’Wow, it’s hard to be you, man.’’

Both of them let out a long sigh.

‘’I’m really considering now umma’s offer of having a tutor. But I’m kinda afraid, what if my tutor ended up to be an old, stuck up, rude person? I want someone who I can go along with easily.’’

‘’That will be hard because it’s hard to get along with you… Ah, don’t hit me, yah! I’m still older than you!’’

Dohyon glared at his friend. “I’m being serious here.’’

‘’Hmmm, but it is hard to find a young, smart and friendly tutor though’’ Donghyun commented.

‘’Maybe I can help you?’’

Both of the kids turn their heads at the sound of the voice that responded to them. They both blink at the person who smiled widely at them.

\--------------------

“Please umma, please, I want him to be my tutor.’’

‘’But why him?’’

‘’Why not?’’

‘’Dohyon-ah, he is your brother’s mortal rival?’’

‘’So? Doesn’t it make him more qualified to be my tutor, imagine the 2nd best student of Produce High will teach me because the 1st place will never do that?’’

‘’You know your brother don’t like him.’’

‘’So? It’s not like hyung will be the one to be tutored, I’ll be the one, and I want him!’’

Dohyon hugged his mother and stared at him pleadingly. “Umma~ please, please, please…’’

Wooseok who cannot say no to those pure eyes of his maknae hugged him back before saying “I’ll try to talk it out with your brother.’’

Upon hearing this, Dohyon squealed and jump around feeling happy with this development.

\--------------------

‘’Hyeongjun-ah, it’s time for your break.’’

Hyeongjun who is in the middle of his self-study smiled at his mother and waited for him to settle the snacks he brought for him.

“Right timing, I’m quite hungry.’’

After setting down his son’s snack, he sat across him, waiting for the right timing to bring out the topic.

Hyeongjun is in the middle of eating when he notices his mother to be quite fidgety.

‘’Umma, what is it?’’

“Ha?’’

‘’You want to say something to me?’’

Wooseok thought it is now or never “Son, I have favor…’’

The lad nodded encouraging his mother to continue.

‘’Dohyonnie wants to have a tutor…’’

‘’As long as it is not Dongwook- seonsaengnim, then I have no problem with that.’’

‘’No don’t worry it is not Dongwook- seonsaengnim… but the thing is, he wants to have that tutor to live here…’’

‘’…As long as they will not disturb me then that is fine’’

‘’Really?... Even though… it will be…’’

\--------------------

Dohyon is in their dining area happily eating the cake that Seungyoun bought for them.

‘’Dohyonnie, you do realize that that is your third serving right?”

‘’Appa, I need to eat to grow up.’’

‘’You’re growing up to much though, soon enough, you’re going to surpass me.’’

Dohyon just showed his toothy grin to his father, which earned a burst of laughter from the older.

_He’s so cute, he looks like a hamster._

‘’Alright, alright, just leave some for your brother and mother’’ Seungyoun said while ruffling his hair and happily watch him continue munching the food.

Both of them are having a good time, when suddenly…

‘’NO!’’

They both jump out of surprise. It came upstairs and they are sure that it is Hyeongjun. The next thing they heard were heavy stomps of footsteps and soon enough Hyeongjun was already in front of them with Wooseok behind him.

‘’What’s the commotion all about?’’ Seungyoun asked his son who is fuming in anger. But he was ignored as the lad kept glaring at their maknae.

‘’Yah! Are you crazy? Why would you hire Lee Eunsang as your tutor?!”

“Because I like him to be, you know I will not be comfortable to have an adult as my tutor, and I already tested him, I like his teaching style’’ Dohyon explained seriously to his brother.

‘’Then why does he has to live here?!’’

‘’He will be kicked out of his apartment and he has nowhere to go as his mother, who is his last relative just died, he only asked for meals and lodging as compensation.’’

“No! Definitely no! I won’t allow it!’’ Hyeongjun then turned to his mother “Umma don’t you dare!’’ he shouted before running away from them and went back to his room.

Dohyon stood up from his seat and was also about to leave, ready to retire in his room as his brother just ruined his mood, when his mother called out.

‘’Dohyonnie…’’

But he cut him off “Umma…’’ he stared at him with tears welling up in his eyes ‘’Can this time be about me… and not about hyung?’’ he said before continuing on his way.

Wooseok let out a frustrated sigh. He was staring at his son’s retreating form when he heard his husband stood up from his seat. He looks at him.

“Fix this.’’ That was the only words he said before leaving him alone.

\--------------------

The next day Wooseok went to Lee Dongwook’s office to ask for help because he thought if there is someone who can convince his son it will be Dongwook-seonsaengnim.

“Umma-nim, why should I do that?’’

“Having him around will help Hyeongjun more than anybody else. It will provoke his competitive spirit. Didn’t they say, make your friends close but your enemies closer?’’

Dongwook smirked “Why don’t you just be honest with me and tell me that this is all for the sake of your youngest son?’’

Wooseok bit his lips, he doesn’t know how to rebut that argument as it is the truth. “Can’t you help me?’’

‘’Hmmm… Don’t worry umma-nim. Leave it to me.”

‘’Really! Wow, seonsaengnim, thank you very much. I’m really thankful.’’

After Wooseok leaves, Seungjae walks in the office and hands several papers to Dongwook.

‘’Seonsaengnim, why would you do that knowing fully who really Lee Eunsang is?’’

‘’Why of course…” the coach showed a sinister smile before continuing “to make things more interesting.’’ He stood up and came closer to his secretary. “Seungjae-ah, listen carefully… Regardless of how great they think they might be, they’re still beneath us. Once they entrusts us with their children, we’re the ones who have control over them. We can make them laugh or cry. And we can even make their lives a complete misery. After all, we’re the idols that can control their minds in this era of endless competition.”

He ended his speech with a smirk and Seungjae cannot do anything but just gulp out of fear, right now the man in front of him is truly frightening.

\-------------------

Eunsang just alighted the taxi he rode and is now staring at the new house where he will be staying starting today.

_ Sihun umma, I’m finally here. I was able to found my biological mother and will now be staying together with him and my brothers. At first, I didn’t like the idea that Hyeongjun is my brother, but I will try my best to start a new with him. And our maknae Dohyon, he’s so cute and hyper, I already love him. But what I’m most excited about is being with umma. I still don’t know how he becomes Wooseok from Wooshin, but that can wait, for now, I’m just content and overjoyed that I… am not alone… I have a family again. So please watch over me umma. _

Inside the Cho’s house…

‘’Umma do you think, he will like this?’’ Dohyon inquired helping his mother arranging the cake they prepared for Eunsang.

‘’Of course, he’ll appreciate it more, when he learns that our Dohyonnie helped in baking this cake.’’

Dohyon grins and laugh, he is so happy right now.

‘’Why do you need to prepare a cake for him? Please don’t forget that he will be staying here as a tutor. So don’t make a big deal out of it.’’ Hyeongjun said, he somehow passes by just to get water from their kitchen and it pisses him off to see his mother and brother preparing extra for Eunsang’s arrival.

Unfazed by his brother’s taunting, Dohyon smiled at him and said “Hyung, thank you.’’

‘’Why are you thanking me? Yah, I didn’t do it for you, I allowed this because of Dongwook-seonsaengnim told me to. Hmph.’’ Hyeongjun said before leaving the two behind.

‘’Umma, why can’t hyung just say ‘you’re welcome’ instead of nagging and nagging into me?’’ Dohyon pouted.

‘’Just let your hyung be, you knew how he is.”

They both got startled when they heard their doorbell ring. They smiled at each other before Dohyon sprinted to open the door to their guest.

Wooseok followed and when he reached them, the two kids were already inside and Dohyon can be seen clutching at the older’s arms beaming from ear to ear.

Eunsang upon seeing the mother bowed in courtesy and greeted him.

Wooseok didn’t know what got into him but he closes the distance between them and hugs the kid.

“Welcome Eunsang-ah.’’


	7. FIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is not the pain, it's who it came from." - Drishti Bablani

Wooseok entered their master’s bedroom and the first thing he saw is his husband reading a book. Upon seeing him, Seungyoun removed his glasses and questions his wife.

“Where have you been, it’s quite late already.’’

“I just went to check Eunsang, I gave him thicker blankets as it’s gotten quite cold.’’

"Aren’t you’re worrying too much for that kid? He’s not your son you know.”

Wooseok doesn’t know but his chest tightens slightly by that statement.

"I know but he’s living with us and he’s our responsibility. And besides didn’t you notice that Dohyon becomes livelier ever since Eunsang came. He enjoys studying now. Thanks to him, our Dohyon was able to achieve the top score in his high school entrance exam just like his brother.’’

"Even without that kid, I’m sure our son can achieve the top score. And aren’t you spending too much on our kids’ education… tutors, extra classes, cram schools… our sons are smart, I’m sure Hyeongjun can get into SNU and Dohyon can be top of his class even without these things.’’

Wooseok sighed “Yeobo, it’s not like your time when you could get in by just memorizing facts. These days it’s about grades and the environment. Kids win or lose based on their parents’ wealth and data. Why should I deprive my sons of these opportunities when we can afford them?’’

He then approached his husband and cuddled into him “That’s why just stay put and let me handle the kids’ education, alright?’’

Seungyoun envelops his arms to the smaller and cleared his throat before saying “Alright then, just saying, focus on your two sons and not to worry so much into other kids.’’

Wooseok who doesn’t have the energy to urge anymore just nodded and soon enough he closes his eyes and went to sleep.

Seungyoun closes the book he is still holding and put it in his side table. He shifted his position so he can cuddle more to him. Seeing his wife’s steady breathing, he smiled and kissed him on his forehead before joining the other in dreamland.

\--------------------

The next morning in the residents’ basketball court.

“Ah! Let’s stop this, I don’t want to play anymore!” Minhee exclaimed before collapsing in the cemented floor, trying to catch his breath.

He is currently playing with Junho, Dongpyo, and Eunsang. Upon hearing the tallest’s complaint, the rest of them laugh out loud.

“Yah, Minhee, you’re the tallest among us and yet you’re so bad at playing basketball. Even Dongpyo who’s so short compared to you was able to shoot several points and yet you can’t even shoot at least once.’’ Eunsang teased.

Minhee raised and glared at his friend “Why?! Is there a rule that says if you are tall you should be good at playing basketball, ha? I may not be good at it, but I’m good at other things.’’

His brother snorted “Like what?”

“Like… like… um…’’ Seeing him struggle, the other three starts to laugh again.

Minhee crossed his arms and declared “Too many to mention!’’, but this statement only made the other laugh more. “Yah! Stop laughing at me!” he said while pouting.

Dongpyo then starts stroking his blond hair “Ok, ok we believe in you’’. This made him blush.

Upon seeing this his brother smirk at him but he just ignored it and turn his gaze somewhere else.

"I’m thirsty, I’ll get water, do you guys also want some?’’ Eunsang suddenly spoke.

The others agreed, Junho wants to go with him, but he insists that he’ll manage on his own. While waiting, the other three starts playing again.

After a few minutes, Eunsang is on his way back holding bottles of water. He was humming to an invented song but he halted upon seeing Hyeongjun watching the other three from the distance. He can see him sporting a sad face as if he wants to join them. This makes him feel sad as well. According to the twins, they never played with Hyeongjun, but it is not because they never ask him but instead, it is him who always refuses, always saying he would rather use his time to study than waste it playing with them.

Eunsang bit his lip, he wants to do something about his secret brother. With this newfound courage, he let out a big sigh before going to his direction.

"Do you want to join us?”

Hyeongjun was startled at his sudden appearance but quickly composes himself. ‘’Of course not. Why would I? I’d rather study than waste my time playing with you!” He shouted which caught the attention of the other three. Upon seeing that he has all the attention, he turns on the other direction and started walking away, but Eunsang caught up and blocked his way.

“Come on, a few minutes of break from studying won’t hurt you?’’ The other lad said while smiling.

Hyeongjun frowned. _He’s being weird again_. He thought. Ever since the other starts living with them, it’s like he becomes a different person… he becomes kind to him. But he believes that it is all an act, after all, they are the one feeding and sheltering him.

"I said I don’t want to, so get out of my way!’’

“Eunsang-ah, stop trying, it will all be for naught,’’ Minhee said.

This makes Eunsang turn his gaze to his friend which Hyeongjun finds as an opportunity to pass by him. But due to quick reflexes, Eunsang caught the shorter’s arm to stop him again from his way. But this causes the books on Hyeongjun’s arm to fall and scatter to the ground.

“I’m so sorry!’’ he was about to pick up the books but then he was pushed by the other which makes him stumble to the ground.

"Don’t touch them!’’ Hyeongjun shouted.

Upon witnessing this, Junho gets angry and runs into them and the next thing they knew he was already clutching Hyeongjun’s collar.

“Who do you think you are to do that ha?!” Junho shouted.

Everyone was shocked by this, Junho is known to be the calm one; the boy who is always soft-spoken and almost always didn’t show his emotion, but there he is shouting and fuming with anger. Even Hyeongjun can’t believe in this and is now staring at him with wide eyes. Eunsang tried to interfere by asking Junho to free the other but it is like he can’t hear him.

And then, they were distracted by a shout from afar “What do you think you’re doing to my hyung?!”

They all turn their heads from the source of it. There standing from the distance is Dohyon and Donghyun. The youngest glaring intently to Junho. “Get your hands off to my hyung!’’ he shouted before launching himself towards the lad who is still holding his brother’s collar.

Dongpyo tried to stop the youngest by putting himself in front of his friend “Dohyon, please stop!’’, but it was all too late, he runs too fast and was not able to stop himself immediately that’s why he ended up colliding with the older in which Dongpyo ended up falling in the floor and scraping his elbow.

“Ouch!’’ when he tried to push himself up, everyone gasps as they saw his bleeding elbow, especially Minhee.

“How could you!’’ Minhee shouted before tackling the youngest to the floor.

Upon seeing this, Hyeongjun freed himself from Junho with all his might and pick up one of his books and starts hitting Minhee “Get off of him! Get off!’’

Eunsang and Junho tried stopping Hyeongjun from his outburst by holding each of his arms, while Dongpyo is hugging Minhee trying to stop him from fighting back and Dohyon who is still under Minhee is being held by Donghyun stopping him from hitting the blond. They are all in chaos as Hyeongjun, Minhee and Dohyon keep on resisting still ready to fight while the rest keeps on shouting asking them to stop.

“ALL OF YOU STOP!”

The children all froze as that voice is from an adult. They all turn their gaze to the source and was shocked to see the Han couple. Seungwoo, who just shouted, headed towards them.

The kids start untangling themselves from each other and immediately fix themselves.

“What is this all about? Why are you guys fighting?” Seungwoo questioned but no one dared to speak, all of them bowing their heads low.

“Dongpyo?’’ Upon hearing his name, he raised his head and stared at his father.

“Appa… this… um…’’ The lad started but can’t form the right words in his mouth.

And that’s when the father saw the trickling blood at his arm. He immediately took hold of his son’s arm to inspect it. Byungchan who also takes a look gasp at his son’s injury.

Seungwoo eyed the children again but all of them are tight lips. “All of you, go home, and tell your parents to come in my house as soon as they can” he instructed but everyone is still rooted at their places, no one wants to do the first step which pisses Seungwoo off, so he shouted “GO!” and that’s when they all started to scramble, each running to their own home.

\--------------------

Yuvin rang the doorbell to the Han’s, he immediately made his way to their neighbor’s house as soon as his wife called when he’s on his way home from work saying that the kids fought and they were called upon by Seungwoo to settle things out. Byungchan opened the door for him and he was let inside of the house.

“Yoebo!’’ Kookheon approached his husband and guide him to sit at one of the sofas in the living room.

The first thing that Yuvin notices was the unsettling aura that the Kim couple is emitting. Even if the husband and wife are appearing to be composed and have a poker face, you can feel their rage even from a distance.

“Is it true that the kids fought?’’ he whispered to his wife.

“Yes, it was a disaster.’’ His wife whispered back.

They continued to converse in small voices being careful of the other people in the area.

"How about our Donghyunnie, was he hurt?”

"No, he was not involved, he was just a bystander, although he helps to stop Dohyon from fighting back, he was not hurt, so don’t worry.’’

Yuvin sighed before continuing “How about Dohyon and Hyeongjun, how are they?’’

“Yah, why are you only asking about the Cho children, are you not worried about the other kids?”

"It’s not that I’m not worried about the others but of course I’ll prioritize my supervisor’s kids?”

"Ah right... As per our son, it seems that they are also not injured.’’ Kookheon then eyed the others, checking if they are listening to them, when he confirmed that the others are in their world, he came closer to his husband and whispered cautiously ‘’In the contrary our son said that Dohyon and Hyeongjun are the ones who got physical with the others that resulted to Dongpyo and Minhee getting hurt”.

“Oh.” Yuvin uttered before they hear the doorbell rang again indicating that the last guests have arrived.

When the Cho couple entered the living room, it’s like the atmosphere becomes thicker. Both the Cho and Kim couples are glaring intently with each other. Yuvin and Kookheon can’t help but gulp the lump in their throats as they are getting nervous at the impending chaos.

The silence was cut off by Seungwoo “I called upon you to discuss what happened with our children”.

“What is there to discuss when we all know who the perpetrators are? Tsk, did you even see the bruises and small cuts on Minhee’s arms and face?!’’ Hangyul questioned.

"Hyeongjun only did that to fight for his brother!’’ Seungyoun answered back.

"Minhee did that because your youngest hurts Dongpyo!’’ Yohan fights back.

"Dohyon launches himself at them because he wants to rescue his brother from your other son!’’ Wooseok comes back with such emotion.

Seungwoo “Please everyone, I gathered you because I believe that we are all mature enough to solve this, as WE are the adults.’’

“Seungwoo-shi, I think you’ll just be disappointed because you’ll not be able to knock some sense into them as you see they’ve been raising their kids like that.’’ Yohan once again spoke.

“What do you mean by that?” Wooseok asked threateningly.

“Maybe somehow, we can tolerate Dohyon, but Hyeongjun, do you even know what Hyeongjun is like? He’s the most problematic kid of them all!’’

“Yah!’’ Wooseok stands up “Shut your mouth! What do you even know?! How about your kids ha? They pretend to be nice and obedient but we just prove today that they have nasty personalities!’’

With this accusation, Yohan also stood up “Yah! You’re the only one who doesn’t know how messed up Hyeongjun is! My sons are not like him who is a monster who only cares about grades!”

Wooseok went closer to the other “I’ll rip your lips off! Who are you calling monster?!’’

Hangyul then also stood up “Rip what off? That’s so base. How vulgar of you.”

“What? “Vulgar”? Ha!” Seungyoun decided to stand up as well “Yah! Come over here, you fool. I need to rip off your lips first. Come here!’’

Without hesitation, Hangyul went to the other and starts banging his head to Seungyoun’s chest while mattering “Go ahead then. Rip them off. Go!’’ as if mocking him.

And that’s when Seungyoun pulled Hangyul’s hair which shocked everyone. “You think I can’t do it ha? Yah, show me your lips so I can rip them off!’’

“Aw, ah, yah! Release my hair or you’ll regret it.’’ Hangyul threateningly said while still wincing in pain as his hair is being pulled by the other.

“Regret what ha?”

Hangyul then head-butted him with so much force, he fell on the floor. Wooseok immediately went to his husband to help but was shocked to see blood dripping in his nose “Blood!”. He glared at the suspect before launching himself to the other and starts hitting him. Yohan then decided to help his husband by pushing Wooseok but the latter quickly grab the other mother’s hair which resulted in them falling on the sofa where they continued their brawling. On the other hand, Seungyoun who was able to stand up already runs into Hangyul, now both of them are pulling each other’s hair.

“ALL OF YOU STOP!”

This stops both couples on their fights.

"AND YOU CALLED YOURSELVES ADULTS?!” Seungwoo continued to lecture.

Both parents then start fixing themselves, quite embarrassed with their behavior.

When all of them calmed down, Byungchan decided to talk “We have called you so we could talk it out and explain to the kids that what they did was wrong. But look at you. What do you think your kids will think if they heard that you fought just like them? They might start believing that physical fight is alright.” He then turned his gaze to Wooseok “My son was the most hurt, but did you see me coming to you?”

Byungchan didn’t mean anything wrong with this but to Wooseok’s point of view, he feels like he was being pointed at. “Let’s be honest here, if your son didn’t interfere then he wouldn’t be hurt, isn’t he?’’

“What?” Byungchan was appalled.

“You called us pretending to resolve it between us, but in truth, you just want to blame us.”

“Must you speak in that manner?"

Wooseok faces Hangyul "Hangyul-shi didn't you notice, ever since your twins start hanging out with his son, their grades start to drop. But his son..." he then again faces Byungchan "... raised his rank. Not only that, it's already common for us to see our sons bicker with each other, but this is the first time they got physical and that is because his son is involved."

"What are you trying to imply?"

Wooseok then closes his distance to Byungchan. "It's all because of your son. Oh well, you're the mother so you should know. But then... will your son be alright with you as his mother?"

And that is the last straw for Byungchan. He had enough. It’s like all of his pent-up frustration he’s holding due to Wooseok just exploded.

"Who are you to question me being a mother? Yah! Kim Wooshin! At least unlike you, I didn't raise my children into believing that I'm someone else I am not! I feel so bad for your parents, to have a child like you who is ashamed of them when in reality they should be the ones who should be ashamed of you! What’s so wrong if your father sells fish in the market, ha? That’s how they earn money for you to live!...”

Byungchan will continue on his rant but was stopped by his husband by clutching his arm. When he realized the things that he has said, he gasps and covered his mouth. He looked at the others and as expected, they’re all shocked.

Kookheon is the first one to react. "What are you saying? Wooseok hyung's parents sell fish in the market? What nonsense is that?"

He then approached him "Hyung, what is he saying, didn't you told us that your parents had work ever since in a bank in Sydney?"

A long silence follows. Wooseok can't answer his friend's question. He then look at his husband, staring in his eyes, pleading to help him in this situation, asking what should be the next best course of action, but to his disappointment, he averted his eyes.

He would like to cry out loud as he felt hurt and abandoned but he refuses to back down now. So he regained himself before facing Byungchan again.

"That's right, my father used to sell fish in the market..." he heard the gasps of others after his confession "... just because you knew their work doesn't mean you knew them all together. You don't know what I've been through with those people..." he nearly choked with his suppressed tears before continuing "What did you say? They should be ashamed of me?... Don't worry, in my every day of living with them, they always show me how ashamed and how they hated me... With every beatings and curse, they always remind me how regrettable they are that they had me."

"Wooseok..."

"Why don't you call me Wooshin again? Afterall you already spilled the milk." He then change his gaze to Seungwoo "Why don't you tell us all again how this is not about us adults and about the kids?"

Everyone fell into silence again. Seungwoo can't reply seeing how emotional Wooseok is. He can see how he is on the verge of crying and he felt guilty knowing he and his wife have caused it.

The silence was ended with the sound of Seungyoun walking out of the place. After a few seconds, Wooseok followed suit.

Once Kookheon regained his senses, he runs after Wooseok.

"Hyung! Hyung! Please wait!"

After he was able to catch up, he questioned the older. “Hyung, what’s that all about? It’s not true, right? We’ve known each other for years. That’s impossible.”

“…Didn’t you heard what I’ve said?”

“Oh my god. Kim Wooshin? Then it is also not true that you studied in Sydney? Hyung, how can you do this to me?”

Wooseok was about to answer but he notices that the other residents outside are starting to crowd them and murmuring to each other, clearly, them being the topic.

“Let’s talk later.’’

“Wow, I really can’t trust anyone anymore!” The younger shouted. But he withered as soon as Wooseok glared into him before proceeding in his way.

“Damn it! Being afraid of you is becoming a habit.”

\--------------------

Upon entering their house Wooseok went to his husband’s study room knowing that, that is the place where he’ll find him.

“Why didn’t you just use a loudspeaker to inform everyone of your past?” Seungyoun berated to the other.

“My husband, left his cornered wife alone in a room because he was embarrassed.”

“What?’’

“I’m saying that if you escorted me out there, we’d have felt less ashamed… People will get curious and gossip. You just gave them more to talk about.”

“So what? Is it my fault?’’

‘’It wasn’t my fault that I was born into that kind of family! You and your mother is ashamed of me. I played the role you wanted me to. When I pretended to be a bank president’s son, you played along. You helped me keep up the act. When the truth came out, you should have at least pretended to support me in public. It’s not too late to yell at me in private.” Wooseok wipe out the tears that fell in his face after his outburst.

Seungyoun who cannot answer to the other changes the topic by asking who Byungchan is and as to how he knows Wooseok’s past.

‘’I’ve known him since grade school to middle school… I didn’t know he will expose me.’’

“How could you not know?! Did your brilliant mind did not see this coming?... Ha, you’re such an embarrassment!”

Wooseok bit his trembling lip, refusing to show his husband his crumbling image, even though inside he was already hurting so much by his husband’s words.

“Keep your voice down, the kids might hear.’’

“Are you afraid now, that the kids will know? Then you shouldn’t have started this all!’’

“Shut up! Haven’t you complained enough?!”

Wooseok walked out of the room but was halted when he saw the kids just outside of the room. All of them sporting a shocked face, clearly they have heard their conversation.

The first one to react was Hyeongjun who run away to his room. Wooseok immediately followed calling up to him.

The lad was closing the door of his room but Wooseok stopped it by blocking it with his hand. The mother hissed at the pain it caused as the impact was hard. This makes Hyeongjun letting his mother in.

“Hyeongjun, I did it for you. For you and Dohyon’s sakes.’’

“How can that be for our sake? Don’t use us as your excuse.”

“You see. I grew up under such miserable parents. My mother used to tear up my books saying I don’t need to study and my father often took the money I earned from part-time jobs and spent it with alcohol. Despite that, I studied very hard and received scholarships throughout my university. I suffered because of my poor, incompetent and ignorant parents and I don’t want you to experience that. Having parents like them is my flaw and I don’t want it to become your flaw as well.’’ Wooseok teary explained.

“You said I’m bound to do well because I got superb genes from you and appa. But what? You were born with those genes. You are a son of a poor, incompetent, ignorant and shameless drunkard! So you’re saying I have those inferior genes as well?!” Hyeongjun shouted.

“That’s why I’ve done my very best and even told lies! I raised you to be a proud and confident boy!” The mother replied with so much emotion. But after realizing he cannot resolve anything by being emotional, he somehow calmed himself before saying his last words. “Nothing’s going to change. You are still Cho Hyeongjun and I am Cho Wooseok.’’

Eunsang and Dohyon who are just outside Hyeongjun’s room was able to hear the arguments.

‘’Dohyon-ah, why don’t you go to your room for now as it seems everyone needs some space to think and calm down,’’ Eunsang instructed to the younger.

Dohyon who is very sad and confused with everything that is happening in their family just nodded and obliged.

Once Eunsang was sure that the younger was already in his room, he went to the closet room where he last saw his mother went in. He near the door and was about to knock, but was stopped by the sound of sniffling sounds. He balled his fist and let it fall in his side. He’s sad and angry but most of all, he’s frustrated. Frustrated that he cannot do anything right now for his mother. He wants to hug and console him, to remove the pain he was in, to tell him that he understands him and that unlike his family right now, he accepts him from who he was and from who he was not.

He touched the door and lean his head on it. In his thought, he promises that someday, he will be someone whom his mother can rely on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to holidays, I was not able to update, sorry.
> 
> I am also working on new X1 AUs so, please look forward to it.
> 
> The next chapter will be centered on the Kim Family (Yohan & Hangyul's family) and also their eldest son will be revealed already. Who do you think will it be? ^_^ If you have a guess, you may comment below.
> 
> Thank you for all of your support.


	8. REVELATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No secrets can be kept forever.
> 
> ***New character will be introduced***

“His plane landed 30 minutes ago. Why he isn’t here yet?” Hangyul anxiously asked.

“He must be waiting for his luggage.” Yohan smilingly responded to his husband.

“Why can’t he hurry?’’

“Please be patient will you?’’

“I’m just super excited.’’

Yohan’s smile widened by his husband’s confession. He can’t disagree as he is also super excited right now to meet their eldest son after such a long time. He wondered how he matured through all these years.

“Ah!... It’s not him.’’ Hangyul disappointingly said after mistakenly thought that he already saw his son.

Yohan giggled, he’s happy about his child’s arrival, but truthfully he is enjoying more his husband’s reactions right now.

“Appa!”

Both parents averted their eyes to the entrance of the arrival gate and saw the person they’ve been waiting for. Yohan was about to call and run for him but he was beaten by his husband as he shoved the flower bouquet he was holding to him and sprinted as fast as he can to hug their eldest.

“YUNSEONG!”

Once they parted, Hangyul cupped his son’s face and asked if he’s been well.

“Of course appa.” Both father and son hug again while laughing wholeheartedly.

Yohan who is still in the distance merrily watch the scene. “My goodness, are they filming a movie or what?” He mumbled happily to himself.

\-----------

“Minhee, hold your party poppers properly.” Junho scolded.

“Hyung, I’m shaking since I’m nervous and excited at the same time. I think I can’t use this properly.’’

‘’Yah, get ahold of yourself… That won’t do, Dongpyo, you replace Minhee.”

“Will that be alright, shouldn’t you two be the one in front since you are the family?’’

“That is the plan but look how a mess he is right now.”

“Why don’t I replace you then Junho, so that you two can be in front and you can immediately hug your brother once they arrive?”

“Hmm, alright then.”

Dongpyo and Eunsang are currently at Kim’s residence, as they were called by the twins to help them in preparing for their eldest brother’s welcome party. They are still discussing when they heard the front door clicking.

“Yah, they are already here, go to your position, fast!’’ Junho excitedly instructed.

When the door opened the kids immediately pop the party poppers and Junho & Minhee shouted, “Welcome back home, hyung!” But all of their smiles were replaced by frowns.

“Eh?... Hi?”

“SONG DONGHYUN!”

“What?! I came in because the door is not locked!”

“Yah! You just waste our party poppers!” Minhee said, irritated by the youngest.

“Why is it my fault? You should have checked first, who arrives.” Donghyun protested.

“We are supposed to surprise them remember? So, of course, we have to greet them once they open the door.” Junho counterpart.

“If you’re just going to scold me, you shouldn’t have called me.” The youngest is now pouting.

Dongpyo and Eunsang decided to interfere before everything escalated.

“Minhee, Junho, don’t worry we still have spare party poppers.” Dongpyo cheered.

“Yeah, let’s just clean these as soon as we can.” Eunsang encourages.

They are still talking with each other that they didn’t notice the people who approached the main door.

“What’s going on here?”

The kids gasp at the unexpected arrival of the people they are waiting for.

“HYUNG!” Minhee and Junho shouted at the same time and immediately sprinted to their brother to hug him, forgetting the surprise that they had planned.

Yunseong, caress the back of his brothers while still hugging them. “Aigoo, aigoo, my lovely dongsaengs. What are you guys eating, how come you are now taller than me?”

The twins both laugh at their hyung’s antics.

When they parted that is when Yunseong notices the other people in their house.

“Donghyun! Oh my god, is that you? You also grew a lot.”

“Yunseong hyung, welcome back.” The youngest giggled when he was hugged by older.

“You two must be Eunsang and Dongpyo. My twins told me a lot about the two of you.’’

The two become shy and formally bowed to the other.

“Hey, relax, you guys don’t have to be so formal.’’ He smilingly said to them. “Eh, where are the others? Where’s Hyeongjun and Dohyon?”

After he said that, the atmosphere becomes awkward. The kids look at each other’s eyes, urging someone to do the explaining.

“They might be busy right now. I’m sure you will be able to see them one of these days.” Yohan spoke already to release the tension. “For now, let’s focus on celebrating your arrival shall we?’’

Yunseong decided to let it go and promised to himself to question the twins later. “Ok.”

\-----------

After that, several days had passed. The Kims decided to hold a small dinner party for their neighbors in celebration of Yunseong’s arrival. Yohan already forgave the Cho family and he wants everyone to do the same and just move on. Much to his delight, no commotion and brawling happened during the gathering. No one mentioned the thing that happened that day and everyone congratulated his son. His husband was also very happy as he was able to brag about their eldest’s achievements, proudly boasting as to how he was the only Harvard student in the whole Sky Castle. Yunseong was also joyful on that day as he was able to see Hyeongjun and Dohyon. He gladly shares his experiences in Harvard and outstanding plans for the future like working in the White House once he graduates, much to the delight of his husband.

Yohan was very content on what is happening these days. Yunseong’s arrival greatly changes the atmosphere in their home. Hangyul is always in a good mood and didn’t pressure much the twins in studying, which of course leads to the joyfulness of the two. He was just slightly concerned about Yunseong’s often late-night outings, but they let it go as they thought he is just unwinding, after all, he works hard by himself in America.

However, what he didn’t know is that these pleasant days are bound to end sooner than he thought.

\-----------

Yohan was cleaning his son’s room when he received a call from his hyung, Taeeun. He is the one who took care and pose as Yunseong’s guardian in America.

“Hyung, I’m sorry I forgot to call you, we have been busy because of Yunseong’s arrival. Don’t worry he arrives safe and sound.’’

“So my guess is right, he did come back to Korea!”

Yohan was bothered by his hyung’s tone, he sounds very angry. “Eh, you didn’t know? What is wrong hyung?”

“Yohan-ah, everything is a lie! He lied to us! From getting into Harvard to everything else. He fooled us! Gosh, I only found out about this just now. What are we going to do about him Yohan-ah?!”

“… Hyung, what are you talking about? You went to his opening ceremony and even took his stuff in his dorm room at Harvard. What do you mean it’s a lie?”

“I got a call from Cambridge Police Station. Yunseong has been pretending to be a Harvard student, so Harvard decided to sue him! He’s been sneaking into their lectures and frequenting in their cafeteria. He’s also been living in their dorm as if he is their student! He was afraid he will be caught, that’s why he fled back to Korea. Now Harvard is demanding $ 62,000 for all the damages. My goodness, what if Hangyul discovers?! Knowing his nasty temper, someone is bound to die. Yohan-ah, why did Yunseong end up like that?!”

Yohan is shaking, he can’t believe what he just heard and he can’t say anything. His brother is calling out to him, but he can’t respond. He stared at nothingness and just let the tears fall on his face.

\-----------

The very next morning, Yohan went to Yunseong’s room to confront him, however, his son is sleeping. He calmed himself and decided to talk to him later. He picked up the leather jacket on the floor and decided to clean the room, but he was halted when he saw the Harvard jacket hanging in his closet, and that’s when his anger comes back and threw hard the leather jacket he was holding into his sleeping son.

“Ah!” Yunseong has woken and wince as the metal part of the leather jacket scared his forehead. “Umma, why did you do that?”

“Why is your room such a mess? I told you to clean it… You’re old enough… BUT WHY ARE SUCH A MESS?!” Yohan shouted, he is feeling so much anger he is having a hard time to breathe. But he continued “How long… HOW LONG MUST I CLEAN UP YOUR MESS?!”

Yunseong was shocked, this is the first time he saw his mother being hysterical. His mother is known to be always calm and proper, but here he is, shouting at him with so much emotion, he can’t response.

Hangyul with the twins entered the room after hearing the commotion. “What is happening here?” he questioned. Upon seeing his eldest son’s scared forehead he panicked. “Yunseong, are you ok?! What happened to your forehead?! Minhee get the first aid kit!”

Minhee right away runs out of the room to get it. Junho who is still standing beside his father, stared at his mother “Umma, are you alright? You look pale.”

“What’s the matter with you?!” Hangyul questions his wife, but he didn’t get any response as Yohan just keeps staring hard at Yunseong. He was about to question him again but Minhee already arrived with the first aid kit, and that distracts him. He immediately tended to his wound while Yohan leaves the room.

Several days had passed again, Yohan becomes sick due to stress. Until now, only he knows, and he can’t find the courage to tell it to Hangyul. He then again decided to confront Yunseong.

Yunseong was on his way to go out again when his mother called out to him. He plans to ignore his mother but his next words halted him.

“Your uncle calls me… Harvard wants you to compensate $ 62,000… Am I… supposed to believe that?... I’m asking you if I need to pay that?” Yohan started to choke in his tears. What they didn’t know is that the twins are just in the distance and was able to hear everything.

“How could you do something like that? Is that how I raised you?”

Yunseong who has back in his mother, turned around, and with a poker face, he said, “What are you going to do then?”

Yohan was appalled by his son’s response “What?”

“You found out that I lied, so what are you going to do about it now? How are you going to handle this? What is your plan?”

“Are you serious?! You should be begging for forgiveness. But you’re asking me what my plan is?!”

Yunseong, gulped the lump in his throat before he continues “I’m sorry. I know what I did was wrong. And I know that you are feeling miserable right now. But do you think I’m comfortable with this?... It’s hard for me too. Once appa finds out, he might kill me… No… He might send me back to States, even though I dreaded going back because the rumors have already spread… No… He might hold a funeral saying I was already dead and lock me up in mental hospital... Those are the things I imagined as I come back home.”

“Why did you lie then, if you already knew how severely he’ll react?! And this isn’t just a lie, how could you commit such a fraud?!”

“Because you guys were always so obsessed with Harvard!... You guys don’t love me… You just love the fact that you have a son that goes to Harvard!” After uttering these words, Yunseong proceeded to leave.

Minhee came to aid his mother who starts hyperventilating while Junho runs after their hyung.

“Hyung! Hyung!” when he was able to catch up he held his older brother’s arm to make him stop.

‘’Let go!”

“It’s not true, is it? This is just a misunderstanding, right?”

“Didn’t you hear everything?”

“It’s a lie? Then everything on your social media is a lie too?... How can you pretend to go to Harvard and fool us? Where is your pride?”

“Are you ashamed of me now? I’m sorry then.”

Junho can’t believe this sudden change in his hyung’s attitude, this is not the eldest brother he knew.

“Hyung, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like a stranger?” he then held both of his brother’s arms, looking at him straight in his eyes as if pleading to hear that all of this is untrue. “Aren’t you my hyung? Aren’t you Kim Yunseong?” But he was just swatted away, but he didn’t give up. “What is your plan then? You must have one if you came home expecting to get caught. If appa founds out… If he…” Junho can’t continue his sentence because he can’t fathom the idea of their father finding out about this. “This is driving me crazy! Hyung, what are you going to do?!”

“Don’t you care, I’ll deal with this!” he then leaves. Once he is out of sight that is when he breaks down. All the tears he is holding up, he now lets them fall. It hurts him to see his family hurt because of him. But he will deal with it on his own.

\-----------

“Umma, umma.” Donghyun who just came back from his and Dohyon’s stroll run to where his mother is.

“What is it?” Kookheon who is tending to his teacup collections pauses for a minute to give attention to his son who is calling out to him.

“Guess what I had just discovered… Yunseong hyung… he lied about being accepted at Harvard. All along he’s just pretending to be a student there.”

“What? Is that true?”

“I and Dohyon were strolling within the compound when we witness Junho hyung and Yunseong hyung arguing about it.”

“Aigoo… Poor Yohan, he must have been so shocked right now… Do you think I should tell the others?”

“Umma, even if I tell you not to, I bet you’ll end up telling them anyway.”

“Are you implying that I’m a blabbermouth?”

“… You’re the one who said that, not me.” After saying this Donghyun runs as fast as he can, not giving his mother time to react.

“Yah! Song Donghyun! Come back here you brat!”

\------------

The next day Kookheon along with Byungchan visits Yohan to see how he is doing. At first, he didn’t want to give an audience to anyone, but Junho insisted for him to see them. He knows his older twin is just worried about him that is why in the end he complied.

Once they all settled in the living room, Byungchan held Yohan’s hand and squeeze it, reassuring him that they are there to listen to him.

Yohan then started crying again “I don’t get it… I thought it was more important to focus on raising our kids that is why I gave up all of my dreams for them… But maybe it is my fault after all… I shouldn’t have sent him in the States from the start… I was busy raising the twins. So when my hyung offered to take Yunseong in America, I felt somewhat relieved… I was the one to blame.”

Seeing their friend break down made Kookheon and Byungchan move into tears. They feel bad about the other, as they all knew how hard it is to be a mother.

They just let him wail and release all his feelings, while they hug and cried along with him.

\-----------

The next day they are about to eat their breakfast when Hangyul knitted his eyebrows upon seeing the food in their dining table.

“What is this?”

“R-ramyeon.’’ Minhee answered hesitantly.

“Umma is sick, that is why I and Minhee is the one who prepared our breakfast.”

Upon hearing this Hangyul worryingly eyed his wife. “Yeobo, are you sick?”

Yohan bit his lip, he wants to confess everything already to his husband, that’s why he started “Yeobo, actually...”

“Umma! You haven’t eaten for days, please eat some.” Minhee interfered and hands the chopstick to his mother, signaling him that it is not the right time.

Yohan also meets Junho’s gaze and he also signaled a no to him.

Hangyul just sighed before speaking again “Where is your brother, I haven’t seen him since yesterday.”

“He went on a trip, he said he will be busy with his friends.” Minhee quickly replied.

“He went on a trip? Without telling me?”

“It’s a sudden decision among his friends, so… he was not able to tell you immediately appa.” Junho help in making up the story.

“Is that so? Tell him to come back before New Year’s party, I need to introduce him to the chairman of the board. Oh, I have an idea, why don’t you two attend it in Harvard jackets? When Hyeongjun got in Produce High as the top of the year, he attended it in his school uniform. Why can’t we do that? We’re a Harvard family after all.” Hangyul proudly suggested.

The other keeps looking at each other, feeling on edge. They don’t know how they’ll react regarding this. They are on an awkward silence when they heard the front door opening, revealing Yunseong.

“Hyung!” Junho called out. Last night he made sure to send the message to his brother to not go home yet, to go on a trip or anywhere else as long as not in their house. Because they plan to pacify the situation or think first of any idea how they’ll tell their father about this. But then here he is, in front of them.

“Appa. I have something to tell you.” Yunseong started.

“I thought you are on a trip? Well, it doesn’t matter anyway, what it is that you want to say?”

“Appa… I…” He started but was unable to continue, however, he thought it is now or never, so he closes his eyes and clench his fist and when he opened it again he looks in his father’s eyes. “I never got into Harvard. I have been lying to you.’’

After hearing this, Hangyul’s smile and loving gaze to his son disappeared. He is now sporting a poker face.

Yunseong continued “I lied in fear of disappointing you. I’m sorry.”

Hangyul stood up from his seat and walk closer to where his eldest is. Yohan runs in between them shielding their son from his husband.

“Yeobo, please…” Yohan pleaded but was cut off.

“So you knew?”

“I was going to tell you today…”

“Stay out of this.” Hangyul shifted his wife in the side so that he can see Yunseong face to face.

The eldest son started to tremble out of fear, tears forming in his eyes.

“What are you thinking, why did you do that?” The father asked calmly but all of them can sense his impending anger.

“I didn’t intend to lie… I just didn’t want to disappoint you… Appa, do you know how hard I’ve tried to live the kind of life you wanted me to live? I was so scared of being caught. Do you know how pathetic I felt? But I put up with it all because it is making you happy even if I am miserable… I just want to make you happy.”

“Happy?... Are you kidding me?... HAPPY?” Hangyul shouted that made the others startled. “What kind of parents would be happy about their children lying to them?!”

Yunseong was hurt, he knew he was wrong but his emotion was in turmoil right now. He feels sorry for what he did but he feels betrayed also as his father can’t see that he only did that for him, and that’s when his anger gets into him “You weren’t satisfied with just the person who I am! You made me think that I have to get good grades to be considered as your child!”

Yunseong wipe his tears before locking gaze with his father again. “Appa, I no longer want to try being the son you want me to be.”

Hangyul was silent at first, he was feeling hurt too, feeling betrayed, disappointed and most of all angry but he is still trying his best to be logical and not have an outburst. “What did you say?”

“I don’t want to live my life according to your plan. Be on top? Who are you to demand us to get there when you couldn’t do it?”

And that was the last straw for Hangyul, he slap his eldest son in the face making him stumbling on the floor, this shocked everyone specially Yohan. For the longest time that they have been together, despite being having fights and angry most of the time, Hangyul never did once lay a hand to him and his children. That is why he couldn’t believe at what he just saw.

“I work hard to earn money and send you to America, I only expect you to study but you couldn’t even do that and conned me? I can’t believe an idiot like you is my son.” Hangyul shakingly said.

Yunseong held his aching cheek and glared at his father. “Does financially supporting your child make you a parent? How can you call yourself a parent when you raised me to brag about me?”

Hangyul was outraged. He was about to strike Yunseong again but was stopped by the twins, each holding one of his arms. But their father is much stronger than the both of them combined that they ended up being pushed. Hangyul then again attempted to go to Yunseong when a hand halted him and the next thing he knew he was lifted in the air and thrown on the floor.

The children who witness it was so shocked their mouth was left open. Their mother just did a shoulder throw on their father.

The father of three winces in pain, holding his back and shoulder. Yohan saw this as an opportunity to run away. He helps Yunseong to stand up and called out the twins. The mother and children hurriedly went to their car and rode away.

\-----------

“Eat up.” Yohan put the slices of meat that he just grilled on each of his children’s plates. After running away, he decided to settle first in a samngyupsal restaurant as he remembers that his children did not have a chance to eat their breakfast.

The children were first quiet, but Minhee who is dying in curiosity decided to speak up. “Umma, that is cool. What was that?”

The mother was first taken aback by the sudden question but still smiled at his youngest. “Taekwondo, it’s a shoulder throw.”

“Daebak, umma, you knew Taekwondo?” Minhee commented.

Yohan giggled at his son’s enthusiastic response “Actually, I’m a former national player when I was young.”

With this sudden revelation, his children gasp. Yohan smiled and continued.

‘’To tell you the truth, it is due to Taekwondo that I and your dad met. He was once my opponent in a match for a national tournament, and I guess that’s where our history started. Your dad is strong, but I guess I am better at it since I won against him.” He laughed remembering their past, but his smile disappeared when he looked at his kids, they are all silent and had their head low and that’s when he remembered the situation they are in, so now he is feeling guilty mentioning his husband happily.

“Umma, I’m really sorry.’’ Yunseong apologizes again for a hundredth time already before arriving at that place.

Yohan shakes his head and held his eldest’s hands. “We are your parents so we should be responsible for you… This time I can’t just sit back and do nothing. When you guys are being tormented, I need to protect you… because I am your mother.”

\-----------

The next day, Hangyul was preparing to leave to go to work. He spent all night crying over what happened, but he wouldn’t let a single soul know that and that he is a professional, he believes that personal matters should not be mixed with work so he will still go. 

He just went out of their bedroom when he heard their front door clicking signaling that someone arrived. He sprinted downstairs and he was relieved to see his whole family, however, he didn’t want to show that so he cleared his throat and coldly asked where they have been. But instead of being answered, his wife asked their children to go upstairs and prepare their things.

“What do you mean to prepare their things?” Hangyul asked; he has a bad feeling about this.

“We need to talk.” That was the only answer he gets, but he still went after his wife and sat across him in their living room.

Hangyul who cannot bear the silence between him and his wife spoke first. “I already sent the $ 62,000 to Harvard after asking your hyung regarding the details. What your son did is a crime, they could have sued him for fraud or obstruction of business. Thank goodness they decided not to. Aren’t you dealing with him lightly?”

"Then how should I deal with him?... Beat him like what you did? Hangyul, your children are not sandbags that you can use to vent your anger. Didn’t you realize that we are at fault too, as to why our son ended up like that?"

"Why are we at fault?"

"Your coercive and abusive approach to education, and negligence to our children's pain and suffering... and as for me, I failed to protect them from... you... that is why I have decided that..."

Yohan paused for a few seconds to divert his gaze to somewhere else than his husband's eyes but still not losing the determined look in his face.

"I want a divorce."

Hangyul, can't believe what he is hearing right now. Due to shock, he cannot utter even a word.

When Yohan saw that his husband doesn't intend to say anything after his revelation. He continued.

"But on one condition. I want you to respect the kids, stop demoralizing them by calling them failure, treat them exactly how you’d like to be treated… If you don’t accept everything I just said to you… I’m going to get a divorce.”

Somehow Hangyul kinda felt relieved after realizing that his wife does not intend to do it right away.

“I want to give you time and space to think, so I and the kids will not stay here for the meantime… well, it depends on your decision if that will be temporary. Until then… please take care of yourself… Hangyul-shi.”

\-----------

After that news spread among the residents about how Yohan and his children moved out of Sky Castle. And as soon as Eunsang heard the news, he and Dongpyo decided to help to console the twins.

Eunsang just finished preparing to go out when he came across Hyeongjun. He plans to ignore the latter and just continue on his way to prevent any arguments that will make him stall. But it seems Hyeongjun does not agree with his decision.

“I heard Junho and Minhee along with Yohan-imo and Yunseong hyung left Sky Castle.”

“Apparently, yes. They are having a family problem right now, so I and Dongpyo will visit to see if there is something we can help.’’ Eunsang explained. He hopes that Hyeongjun will end this conversation as Dongpyo is waiting for him. But he got confused when he heard the other, snickered.

“Wow! Eunsang-ah, you’re really great aren’t you. You’ve got it all planned and you’re already investing for the future.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It makes sense. After all, you can only live with us for 3 years because as soon as Dohyon graduates from high school you don’t have a reason to stay here. So you’re sticking with the twins, to end up being with one of them.”

Eunsang feels horrified, how can Hyeongjun thought that he befriends the twins because he has ulterior motives. 

“What nonsense are saying?!”

“Why? Aren’t I correct? Tell me… who are you seducing, Junho or Minhee?”

The taller balled his fist, he just can’t understand the other. Throughout his stay there, he always try to understand him, he always give way to him, he treat him nicely, but Hyeongjun always responded to him with detest and rejection.

“Hyeongjun, why do you hate me so much? Because I can’t fathom the idea that you always treat me with condemn just because I am your rival in terms of grades. Tell me is there another reason? Are you perhaps jealous of me…”

“Don’t be full of yourself, why would I be jealous of you, do you even have something that I can be jealous of?!”

“Exactly! You almost have everything. You’re smart, you’re wealthy, you have a whole family...”

“What’s the use of having a whole family, if you have a mother like that?”

“… What... what did you just say?”

“You already knew that umma lied about her background. Tsk, to think that she came from such lowly family… such an embarrassment... AH!”

Before Hyeongjun knew it, Eunsang pinned him in the wall while gripping the collar of his shirt. The impact of him colliding on the wall made him wince in pain.

“How dare you! Your mother loves you so much to the extent that he will lie about his background. And you’re ridiculing him?!”

Hyeongjun was terrified at first. This is the first time he saw the other speak with so much hate at him, but he regained himself and retorted “Why do you care, he is my mother so I will say whatever I want to say about him!”

But his response only earned him another push on the wall that made him wince again.

“Yah! He is my mother too! That is why I won’t permit you to mock him!”

“…What?”

“CHO WOOSEOK IS MY MOTHER TOO! I AM HIS SON TOO!”

“What do you mean by that?”

Eunsang gasp after hearing the voice of the person who asked from the distance. His anger forgotten and was replaced by nervousness. He feels like his blood runs cold. His grip on Hyeongjun’s collar was released and he turn around to confirm his fear. There standing across them is his mother, at his back is Seungyoun and Dohyon. But he doesn’t care about the others now, he is staring at his mother’s eyes trying to figure out what is his stand regarding to his revelation. But he can’t figure it out and it made him sad. His tears starting to build up and he let them fall. He can’t hide this anymore, for all the days he longed to call for him out loud, he wants to be acknowledged too, as his son.

“Umma.” Eunsang cried out to Wooseok.

“Umma, he is insane, how can you be his mother too?!” Hyeongjun asked his mother, but Wooseok is confused too. 

“Umma, I am your son too… I am your firstborn… The child you thought was already dead.”

Upon hearing this, Wooseok gasp which shocked the others, because his reaction just confirms everything.

“…Sihun-umma, Lee Sihun, your friend, he’s the one who raised me… and before he died he confess everything to me… Umma, this necklace, it’s proof that I am your son too… Umma, I am your son too.” Eunsang continued to cry why telling his story. 

Wooseok also started crying, he closes his distance to the redhead and upon seeing the necklace clearly, his cry got louder. He cupped the kid’s face and tried to say something, but no words are coming out. In the end, he hugged Eunsang tightly as if afraid he will disappear at any moment.


	9. SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry...

"Kim Junho! Kim Minhee!"  
  
The twins just got out of their school's gate when they heard someone called for them and when they turn their heads on the direction where it came from, they were shocked for a second as it was their father.  
  
Hangyul came to fetch his sons after their class. The twins were first hesitant but in the end, they accepted their father's invitation for a meal.  
  
They settled in a small family restaurant near their school.  
  
"Wah~ it's been a while since I ate gukbap. Did you know that back when I'm still studying for bar exam, a bowl of this was enough to get me through a week. I could study all night after eating this. Go on try it."  
  
''Appa, you know we can't stay for long right? Umma might be looking for us now." Junho informed his father.  
  
"What is this about?" Minhee coldly asked.  
  
Hangyul becomes silent at first, he is not used to seeing his maknae so cold at him. But he answers him nonetheless.  
  
"Move back in immediately. Your mother will follow you guys if you two move back in."  
  
"Appa... we're really sorry but... we don't want to move in" Junho confess.  
  
"Appa, we don't want to live with you anymore. We are happy living without you." Minhee added.  
  
As much as Hangyul wants to deny the pain, it hurts him to hear those words from his sons. Before he can answer back the kids' phones rang signaling that they receive a message.  
  
"It's umma, he's here to fetch us. Hyung come on, let's go."  
  
Hangyul was then left staring at nothing, trying hard to not let the tears fall on his eyes.

  
\-----------  
  
Days passed and his family is still not yet coming back to him. Every day he drunk himself to sleep to forget the pain and loneliness he feels. His house is not the only thing that is empty but also his heart, but his pride won't make him kneel and beg for them to come back. It didn't help that Yohan keeps sending a divorce paper every single day as if reminding him that they didn't want to be with him anymore.  
  
Until one day...  
  
He woke up to the sound of someone calling his name.  
  
"Hangyul... Hangyul... Wake up."  
  
Upon seeing the image of his wife he groggy said "Yeobo, stop appearing in my dreams."  
  
"So, you dream of me?" Yohan curiously asked, a small smile appearing on his lips.  
  
Hangyul who is still half asleep and still thinks that he is still in his dream mumbled "Every freaking day."  
  
Upon hearing this, Yohan's face softened and he crouches down to have him at his husband's eye level who is still sprawled on his bed.  
  
Seeing his wife face to face, Hangyul reaches out and caresses the other's face in which Yohan leaned on.  
  
The scene is sweet and tender but then Hangyul freezes upon the sudden realization that he can feel his wife's warmth at his hand. Without really thinking about it, he pinched his wife's face.  
  
"Ouch! Why did you do that?" Yohan reacted by swatting his husband's hand and now rubbing his aching cheek.  
  
Hangyul hurriedly stood up with wide eyes. He still can't believe that what is happening is not a dream and to further confirm it on his side, he slapped his face.  
  
"That... that hurts" he whispered while rubbing his sore cheek.  
  
"Yoebo, you're being weird." Yohan commented.  
  
"So this is really not a dream? You're now coming back to me?" He mattered but after realizing that he is grinning from ear to ear and just maybe looks like a fool right now, he tried to regain himself and cleared his throat. He doesn't know but his pride got to him again. "Ha! I knew it, you're finally giving up, why start a fight that you cannot win..."  
  
Yohan who has a smile on his face starts to scowl upon hearing these words, he thought his husband decided to be a jerk again.  
  
He didn't let his husband finish his words and just started walking out. This makes Hangyul panics. He tried to run after his wife but he tripped with the scatters in their room. He curses before hurriedly standing up and catching his wife's arm.  
  
"Wait, wait a minute... please."  
  
Yohan arched his eyebrow, this is the first time his husband said please to him.  
  
"Did you drunk-text me?”  
  
“What text?”  
  
Yohan pulled out his mobile phone from his bag and showed the message he received.  
  
Hangyul squinted his eyes and silently read it.  
  
_**Yohan, without you, I feel so lonely. I’m so foolish and I admit it’s all my fault. My beautiful Yohan, please hurry, come back to me and fill my heart with your warmth.**_

_**PS. I accept your terms.**_  
  
After reading it, Hangyul was embarrassed of himself.  
  
“You mean to say I sent this… Something this corny? Hahaha… Wow, how impressive. I was drunk out of my mind and I spelled every work perfectly. Hahaha…”  
  
Hangyul was laughing awkwardly but after seeing Yohan’s poker face, he stops and cleared his throat.   
  
“Well… I guess… It’s a fact that I sent that message.”  
  
“So you’re really accepting my conditions?”  
  
Hangyul who is still embarrassed and has his head low, nodded.  
  
“You promise to not interfere with the kids’ studies?”  
  
“They are high school seniors. What am I going to do then?”  
  
“You can play with me while being a real dad who trusts their kids and waits for them.”  
  
“What are you saying? Was I not a real father to them until now?”  
  
Yohan paused for a second before throwing a serious question.  
  
“You met with the twins right?”  
  
Hangyul knitted his eyebrows as he doesn’t want to remember that painful day.  
  
“Minhee said that he is happy without you… Did you know how much it breaks my heart after learning that… I know very well that you didn’t mean to hassle the kids and that you just wanted them to do well. But it got to the point where they’re happier without you.”  
  
At that point, Hangyul is starting to tear up, and it hurts Yohan the most seeing his confident husband look so vulnerable and frail right now.

  
“What if you end up being so lonely and alone? Do you know how sad that makes me feel?”  
  
And that is the breaking point for Hangyul. He covered his face in an attempt to hide his crying face and sobs but this only makes Yohan tear up as well.  
  
The mother close their distance and hugs his husband.  
  
“Do you like being away from me?... Are you also happy?” Hangyul asks between his sobs.  
  
“How could I be… I was worried sick as to how much you’re suffering on your own.”  
  
Hangyul stops his sobbing and breaks from the hug. He looks at his wife’s face.  
  
“Please… come back to me.”  
  
“We will, but you have to stick with my conditions or else we’ll leave again, do you understand?”  
  
Hangyul nodded again and said, “I promise.”  
  
Yohan smile and hugs his husband again.  
  
The very next day, the mother and the kids went back to Sky Castle. Hangyul apologizes to the kids and so does the kids for their words. Yohan is very happy; total change can’t be achieved overnight but he promises himself to work with Hangyul to build again the foundation of their family.  
  
\-----------

  
At Cho residence...  
  
All of them including Eunsang are now sitting in the living room. All eyeing the envelope that Seungyoun is holding.  
  
Today is the day that they receive the result of DNA test made to Eunsang, today is the day they will know if he is indeed Wooseok's first son.  
  
After the revelation, Seungyoun insists on the DNA test even though for Wooseok he doesn't doubt the younger’s words and believes that he is indeed his son.  
  
Nevertheless, Eunsang agreed so that he can end the suspicion about his real identity. And while waiting for the result they all decided to not reveal anything to anyone and to continue with their lives. As they knew another scandal is the last thing they all needed right now.  
  
Seungyoun starts opening the sealed envelope and proceed immediately to read the papers. After reading its content he looked at his wife.

"He is... indeed... your son."

  
This result earned a mix reaction to the people present. Wooseok, Dohyon and Eunsang are happy with the result, while Hyeongjun is fuming in anger.  
  
"NO! That is impossible! I can't accept it!"  
  
Wooseok frowned at him.  
  
"How can that be? We have the same age?"  
  
"I am actually 2 years older than you. Sihun-umma did not register my birth until I was already 2 years old so that he can further conceal my identity. That's what he told me... That means I am your hyung." Eunsang informed the other younger who is sitting across him.  
  
"No! I can't accept it. I am umma's eldest son and it will stay it that way!"  
  
"Hyeongjun!" Wooseok decided to speak already. "From now on you should learn how to respect your hyung."  
  
This didn't sit well on the younger and he glared at his mother and his supposed to be new son.

"I hate you!"

Those are his last words before storming off.  
  
There is an awkward silence before Wooseok decided that he needs to speak alone with his husband that is why he instructed the other two to go to their room first.  
  
Once Wooseok is sure that they are the only ones left in the living room, he stared at Seungyoun who remains silent the whole time.  
  
"You knew about my firstborn. I didn't hide it from you." Wooseok started.  
  
"But you said he was dead."  
  
"And that's what I knew too."  
  
"I... don't know..."  
  
Wooseok knitted his eyebrows, right now he is having the worst thought regarding his husband's behavior, and he decided to voice it out.  
  
"Are you saying that if... if you knew that my son is alive... you... wouldn't... you wouldn't pursue a relationship with me and marry me?" Wooseok stuttered through his tears.  
  
"That's not what I'm saying."  
  
"Really? Because that's what your actions are telling me!"  
  
"Wooseok, please. This information is a lot for me to take in... so please... let me be for a while." Seungyoun said, before proceeding to leave.  
  
Wooseok was then left alone… and hurt.  
  
\-----------  
  
Days passed and Eunsang’s relationship with his mother blossomed. Even though the whole family agreed to keep his identity still a secret to others, he doesn’t really care. What’s important to him is that his mother acknowledges him and that there is a bonus; Dohyon accepts him with open arms.  
  
As for his relationship with Hyeongjun, he thinks it becomes worse, but he still chose to be considerate and avoid him at all costs. It is the same with Seungyoun; before the father of two really didn’t care about him but he will sometimes acknowledge his presence, but after the revelation, he ignores him totally as if he doesn’t exist. Eunsang expected all of this and he told himself to put up with all of this treatment for his mother’s sake, after all, they are still his family. In his mind, it may take time but he will try to better his relationship with them, but for now, he wants things to cool off first before he begins with his efforts.  
  
But then, the result of their prelim examinations came. And he was shocked by the rankings. He predicted that another storm in his family is about to happen.

\-----------  
  
When the kids arrived home, Hyeongjun bolted straight to his room without even responding to his mother who welcomes them home and closes his door with so much force, its sound was heard throughout the whole house.  
  
Wooseok was so startled he asked his other son what happened. And that’s when Eunsang showed his report card to his mother.  
  
“Wow, Eunsang you got first!” Wooseok was happy for a second but then his smile turned into a frown after realizing the situation.  
  
If Eunsang is first then that means Hyeongjun's rank dropped. The mother doesn’t know what to feel right now.  
  
“Umma, it’s alright for me. You can go after Hyeongjun. He might need you the most right now.”  
  
Wooseok feels guilty, how come Eunsang is so kind and understanding. He wants to celebrate his achievement however he can’t, knowing that Hyeongjun is suffering right now.  
  
The mother held his son’s hands and caress it. “Eunsang-ah… thank you.”  
  
Eunsang gives his other a reassuring smile before the older proceed to go to his other son.  
  
Wooseok turned the knob of Hyeongjun’s door and was surprised that it was not locked. Upon entering the room he saw his son in his study table crying while crumpling his test papers.  
  
“Hyeongjun…” He tried to call out but he only received a hard glare from the younger.  
  
“This is all you fault…” Hyeongjun whispers but came out to be still audible to Wooseok.  
  
“How is it my fault?”

  
"Because of you and your new son, my mind is a mess and I was not able to concentrate during my exams!''

  
With this statement, somehow Wooseok feels guilty, but he still tries to cheer up the younger.

  
"This is just the prelims, you can bounce back for the mid-terms and finals..."

  
"I ranked 4th..."

  
"4th?!" Wooseok was shocked as this is the lowest rank Hyeongjun got in his entire life.

  
“I bet you’re celebrating as your other son ranked first?... But what about me umma? What about me?! I am your son too!”  
“Hyeongjun, that’s not it...”

  
“Get out!”

  
“Hyeongjun…”

  
“Please umma, I don’t want to see you for now… please leave me alone!”

  
Wooseok decided to leave him first seeing that his son can’t talk properly due to his heightened emotion. He decided to talk to him once he calms down.

  
Once his mother went out Hyeongjun continues to cry, feeling betrayed and hurt. When suddenly he heard someone opened the door to his room and went in.

  
“I told you to leave me alone!” He shouted, thinking it was his mother again, but he was quite surprised to see Dohyon instead.

  
“What are you doing here?”

  
“Hyung, can you stop talking to umma like that. Why can’t you just accept Eunsang hyung as our family?”

  
Hyeongjun was appalled at his dongsaeng’s question. He decided to stand up from his seat and close his distance from the younger.

  
“Yah, if you are in my shoes, wherein one of your hated people suddenly becomes your family? Will you be happy? Will you be able to accept him immediately?”

  
“Why do you hate him so much in the first place? Is it just because of grades? Hyung stop being petty!”

  
“What? Petty? Ha! You must have been really happy to have hyung like him, unlike me whom you call petty.”

  
“… Actually, you’re right… I might be so happy to have a hyung like Eunsang hyung. You know what, I wish we discovered his identity much sooner… No… I think I wish he is the hyung I grew up with… instead of you.”

  
Hyeongjun clenched his fists to suppress himself as he is trembling so much. He bit his lip thinking it will help so that his threatening tears in his eyes won't fall.

  
"... Dohyon... you hate me the way I am? But did you know that you are the reason why I am like this? You don't know what I've been through because of you..."

  
"Hyung! It is always the other's fault whenever things didn't go your way. When will you grow up and start owning your mistakes?!"

  
"If you like your new hyung so much, then what are you doing here? Get out and go to him!"

  
"Don't worry I will!"

  
After his younger brother left, Hyeongjun broke down again. He keeps on hitting his chest wishing that it will ease the pain he is feeling right now.

  
\-----------

  
Dohyon groaned. He's been trying to sleep for a couple of hours now. After his heated argument with Hyeongjun, he went straight to his room and cried so much. Why? Because he feels guilty. He didn't mean the things he said to his older brother. It's just that, at that moment, he let his pent up frustration from the older get ahead of him.

  
"Should I... apologize to hyung?"

  
Dohyon contemplated first for several minutes before finally making up his mind to apologize. He went out of his room and go to his brother's. He hesitantly knocks and called out to him.

  
"Hyung?... This is Dohyon... Can we talk?"

  
He remained silent waiting for a response, but when he didn't get one, he tried to knock again.

  
"Hyung, please?"

  
When he didn't get any response again, he tried to twist the knob of the door and was shocked to see that it was not locked.

  
He peeks first and immediately frowned when he saw no one in the room. He went in to make sure but he really cannot find his brother anywhere and that's when he noticed a piece of note in the bed.

  
Dohyon doesn't know but he had a bad feeling about this. He neared the bed and pick up the note and read it. Upon seeing it's content, he started to panic and sprinted out of the room. He hurriedly runs and went to his parent's room.

  
"Umma! Appa!"

  
As soon as Wooseok opened the door, Dohyon launched himself to his mother's arms, hugging him tightly and buried his face on his shoulders while crying out loud.

"Umma, it's my fault! It's my fault!"

  
"Dohyon-ah what are you talking about, what happened?"

  
By that time Seungyoun also approached them and worriedly looked at their youngest. Dohyon then looked at his parents and shown his brother's note to them.

  
_ **Goodbye** _

  
"What is this?"

  
"Mm-me and Hyeongjun hyung a-argue a while back... a-and... I spoke ha-harsh words to h-him... and when I go t-to his room to a-apologize, I s-saw this in h-his bed... Umma, appa, I'm so sorry, It's my fault! W-what i-if..." Dohyon talk in between sobs.

  
"Dohyonnie, listen to me." Seungyoun cupped his son's face to force him to look in his eyes "This is not your fault, we will look for your hyung no matter what, I bet he didn't go far yet. Compose yourself as we need to find him, do you understand?" The father firmly said even though deep inside he's nervous right now. 

  
Dohyon nodded and wiped his tears.

  
"Yeobo." Seungyoun called out but he knitted his eyebrows seeing his wife's condition. Wooseok is trembling and looks like all blood was drained from his face, he is terrified. He then got ahold of his partner and called out to him again.

  
"Yeobo!" And he succeeded in getting his attention this time. He caresses his face in which Wooseok leaned in. "We'll find him ok?" He whispered and he got a nod in response. "Wake up the people here and try looking within the house, just in case he's just in here while I'll call the security and check on them if they saw Hyeongjun got out of the residential area and if not we'll ask for their help to look for him, ok?"

  
Wooseok followed his husband's instructions. They look within the house but Hyeongjun is nowhere to be found, they also called the security however they confirm that the lad didn't go out of the compound. They also check within their neighbors but they also don't have an idea where the younger could have been.

  
Soon enough all of the residents are now huddled in front of their houses while the Cho couple is talking with the security team.

  
"We have already called for back-up to look for him, sir. So you can leave everything to us." The head security told the parents.

  
"No, we will help in looking for my son, we can't just stay put and do nothing." Seungyoun insisted.

  
"If that is what you want sir, but please make sure someone will stay at home just in case he comes back."

  
"Yeobo, I'll ask ajumma to stay home, let us join in searching for Hyeongjun, the more the better right?" Wooseok pleaded and Seungyoun agreed.

  
"We'll also help." Byungchan is the first one to speak within the group.

  
"Hyung, us too, we'll also look for Hyeongjunnie!" Kookheon also speaks up.

  
The others especially the children also voice out that they will help. This makes Wooseok choke on his tears as he was moved by them. He can see the worry on their faces.

  
"Thank you." That is all he was able to say but the other mothers smile at him as they were able to fell his sincerity in his words.

  
They soon move in groups. The other three parents volunteer to look for the farthest areas and so they use their cars while the Cho family and the children were tasked to look via feet.

  
\-----------

"Eunsang!"

  
Junho called out when their group met up with Eunsang, Dohyon and Donghyun who were grouped to do the searching. He along with his twin and Dongpyo run to where the two are.

  
When he saw Eunsang and Dohyon's state of appearance, worry immediately consumed him as they don't look good. They look disarray with sweat trickling their faces from so much running and puffy eyes clearly from crying.

  
"Still no news?" Dongpyo asked.

  
"...None yet." Donghyun chooses to answer for the two who cannot utter words anymore due to so much exhaustion.

  
"Are there any more places we haven't checked?" Minhee asks the group.

  
"We're actually on our way to check the guest house this way." Donghyun answered.

  
"Let's go, then."

  
The kids hurriedly run to that direction. When they arrive, they are on their way to go in but were halted when Eunsang called out to Dohyon who remains firmly at his spot, eyes wide open and face pale.

  
"Dohyon, what's wrong?" Eunsang asked however he didn't get an answer, and when he looks as to where he's looking, his breath was caught in his lungs.

  
There standing at the edge of the rooftop of the 5 floor building, is Hyeongjun.

  
When the other kids also look up and saw the person they are looking for, they all started to panic.

  
"Oh my God! W-what should we do?! I-it's dangerous there!" Dongpyo said in heightened voice, panic visible in his tone.

  
Before they can even think of a plan, Dohyon sprinted inside. The others called out to him but they were ignored. Eunsang was about to follow his brother but he was halted by Junho.

  
"Eunsang, I think it is not a good idea to follow him."

  
"Why?"

  
"I'm sorry to say this, but Hyeongjun hates you and I'm afraid that if he sees you, it might trigger him to be more emotional and... he might do something that we don't want him to do."

  
Eunsang doesn't like his words but his friend has a point.

  
"Let's do what we can do here. Let Dohyon talk to his brother to stall time while we call the adults. Eunsang call aunt Wooseok." Junho instructed.

  
The other kids immediately do what they were told to hoping that they will have enough time to save their friend.

  
\-----------

When Dohyon reached the rooftop, he feels like vomiting. He can't breathe properly and his legs are about to give up, but he doesn't mind, what's matter the most at that moment is the person in front of him whose back is facing him.

  
"Hyung." He called out with a small voice, being careful to not startle the other as one wrong move may endanger him.

  
Without even facing him, Hyeongjun knew who it is. "Dohyon-ah, we've been living here for many years already but this is the first time I am seeing the whole view of the castle. Wow, this view is really wonderful, you know?"

  
"H-hyung, please, go down there. I-it's my fault, I-I'm so sorry. I d-didn't mean everything I said a while b-back. Please believe me. I'm s-so sorry, hyung!" Dohyon stutter through his sobs.

  
The maknae doesn't know if it is due to exhaustion or his desperation but his legs gave out and he's now kneeling. He clasps his hand and repeatedly called out to his hyung asking him to go down at the edge of the rooftop.

  
Not long enough his parents arrived and called out to his brother as well.

  
"Hyeongjun, appa and umma are here. Please, son, go down there." Seungyoun pleaded his eldest.

  
"Hyeongjun-ah, what's wrong baby? Please let's talk this out, please go down there." Wooseok cries out.

  
Upon seeing Hyeongjun move, the three spectators let out a sigh of relief but were also immediately disappointed when the lad only turned to them instead of going down from where he's standing.

  
"Umma..."

  
"Yes, Hyeongjun-ah, umma is here, please baby, please go down there and come here." Wooseok extended his arms urging his son to come to him.

  
However, Hyeongjun shook his head signaling a no to him; this makes Wooseok cried out loud.

  
"No! Hyeongjun, please don't do this to umma, please!"

  
"Umma... You know I always try my best right? I really do..."

  
"I know baby, I know, among everyone else, I know very well how you work hard all of your life..."

  
This makes the Hyeongjun cry harder "Umma, over the years, I’ve never gotten more than four hours of sleep. I’ve never let loose and hung out with friends. I’ve never played any games in my entire life… I’ve sacrificed a lot just to be at the top, I really tried my best… but why is that my best is not enough?”

  
“That’s not true! Hyeongjun-ah you are enough, you are more than enough, please baby…” Wooseok continues to plead his son, he tried to move forward but halted upon seeing Hyeongjun step a little backward when he did. The lad’s heel is now at the edge, one wrong move is a guaranteed fall to the ground.

  
“Now that you have a son that is better than me… I’m so afraid that you will leave me…”

  
“No, I will never leave you! Remember my promise to you, before? That even if you don’t want me to be by your side anymore, I will still stick to you and your brother. What makes you think I’ll leave you, Hyeongjun-ah? Please, baby, don’t do this. Please come here now, please.” Wooseok again lifts his arms stretching to his son’s direction, asking him to reach.

  
Hyeongjun who felt his mother’s sincerity through his words started to falter. 

  
“Umma…”

  
He started lifting his arms and was about to step forward to go down…

  
But then…

  
His foot slipped…

  
Everything happened so fast. Seungyoun tried to run towards his falling son as fast as he can and so does Wooseok, however…

  
They were not able to reach him.

  
“HYEONGJUN!”

  
“HYUNG!”

  
“NO!”

  
Hyeongjun fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I got so busy with life~ With work, at home as well in fighting for X1...
> 
> Anyways please read until the end as it is near... More secrets will be revealed for next chapter (aka. Eunsang's father) so please anticipate.


	10. FATHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eunsang do you want to meet your father?”

“No… this is not true, my Hyeongjun… No…” Wooseok keeps on whispering to himself.

They are still on the rooftop as they are unable to move due to shock.

“Umma!” Eunsang shouted upon arriving at the rooftop. He runs to his mother. “Umma what are you still doing here? We need to bring Hyeongjun immediately to the hospital!”

“B-but Hyeongjun… is…”

“He’s still alive! We were able to call for help and the rescue team was able to assemble air cushion, so Hyeongjun landed on it.”

Upon hearing this, the other three present shoot up their heads and stared to Eunsang.

And that’s when Seungyoun notices it. The siren of a firetruck. He immediately stood up from his crouched position and stared down from the edge.

He gasps when he saw Hyeongjun seems fine and being transferred to an ambulance.

He immediately runs to Wooseok to help him stand up and asked Eunsang to help Dohyon.

\-----------

After checking Hyeongjun, the doctor assures the parents that he is fine and that the reason why he is still not waking up is due to shock and stress. They were advised to let him rest as long as he wants and that he will surely wake up.

The night passed with Seungyoun and Dohyon was able to sleep in Hyeongjun’s hospital room due to exhaustion but not Wooseok. He spent the whole night until dawn to think about things in their lives and decisions he has to make.

When he saw his husband woke up he immediately confronts him.

“Yeobo, I want to settle things with Eunsang, that’s why I will spend the whole day with him. If ever Hyeongjun wakes up and I am not here, please tell him that I will surely come back.”

When Wooseok saw his husband knitted his eyebrows, he took his hand and caress it.

“I want to settle things with Eunsang first and after that… I’ll tell you everything… and whatever your decision will be… I’ll respect that.” He said while giving the other a sad smile.

\-----------

Eunsang spends the whole night sitting outside Hyeongjun’s hospital room, he dare not to go inside as he feels guilty of all the things that happened. He blamed himself for it.

By the time he woke up, it is already morning. He was quite startled when the door in front of him opened and his mother went out. Upon seeing him, his mother smiled at him.

“Why did you stay here, you should have come inside and shared the extra bed with Dohyon.” Wooseok said to his son, but the lad didn’t replied and just bow his head and shook his head.

Wooseok knew what is in Eunsang’s mind and he feels sorry that he is feeling like that right now. He cupped the younger’s face and make him look at him.

“Eunsang-ah, do you want to have breakfast with umma?”

Before his son can even reply, the growl that comes out of his stomach already did for him which makes Wooseok laugh.

“Umma~ don’t laugh at me.” Eunsang pouted.

“Alright, alright, let’s go and feed your complaining stomach.”

\-----------

Wooseok and Eunsang settled to a small restaurant just across the hospital.

Eunsang was shocked at the amount of food his mother ordered for them.

“Umma why are you ordering so many foods, can we even finish this?”

“We have to because we have a whole day ahead of us.”

“Are we going somewhere? Aren’t we supposed to come back once we’re done?”

“I already told Seungyoun that we are going to spend this day together.”

“But what about Hyeongjun, what if he wakes up and you’re not there.”

“I already instructed Seungyoun what to do if he wakes up. Don’t mind anything else, let’s just enjoy this day together.”

Eunsang is a smart boy, he already has an idea as to why his mother wants to spend time together, and truthfully that is what he is thinking yesterday, so instead of giving further questions he just agreed to him.

“Yes, umma.”

After they ate their breakfast, they go to the mall and went shopping, after that they sightsee around the town, they even went to an arcade which Eunsang enjoyed so much. Then the afternoon came and they are eating their lunch when his mother asked him if he wants to go to the beach in which he agrees. They took them several hours before they arrive at the nearest one, it’s already around sunset when they went on the shore. The mother and son walk hand in hand enjoying the view. They were in silence when Wooseok decided to talk first.

“Eunsang…”

“Hmm?” the lad responded, but when he saw his mother hesitating to continue he chose to speak instead.

“Umma, it’s alright.” He said and squeezed his mother’s hand whom he still holds. “I’ve been thinking of it too since last night… I… I’ll move out of your house.”

“Eunsang…” Wooseok uttered, worry etched on his face and he becomes more worried when he heard the younger’s sobs.

“Umma… I’m so sorry… if it weren’t for me… Hyeongjun wouldn’t do that…” Eunsang said in between sobs.

“What are you talking about? It is not your fault.”

“No… When Sihun umma died, I’m so afraid to be alone, so when I learned that I still have you, I intentionally went after Dohyon. Because of my selfishness…”

“Eunsang, it is not your fault, before you even came… my family… *sigh* if there is someone who needs to apologize, it is me.” He cupped his son’s face to make him look at him “I am so sorry, you didn’t deserve to experience all of this.”

This makes Eunsang cry harder. Wooseok envelops his son in his arms and let him cry all his tears.

“I am so sorry because you have a mother like me, you are suffering right now.”

When the lad heard this he untangled himself from the hug and shook his head.

“That’s not true umma, I am so thankful that I met you. I really do. That’s why… I am deciding to move out.”

“Where do you plan to live?”

“I’m going to rent an apartment.”

“You plan to live alone? But I thought you don’t want to be alone?”

“I’d rather live alone than make things worse for you, umma.”

Wooseok bit his lip, he feels like he didn’t deserve to be the mother of this wonderful child. He took a deep breath and compose himself, he decided, he has to say it now.

“Eunsang… do you want… to meet your father?”

Eunsang’s eyes widen at the question. He can’t believe what he is hearing right now.

“I still have a father?... But I thought he left you?”

“He did, but I met him again. And I am thinking if you will want to live with him in the meantime. He’s a good man, and I knew this time he will take care of you because I wouldn’t even dare ask you if I knew he wouldn’t. But of course, if only that is fine with you.”

Eunsang tried to open his mouth but no words come out. He is still so shocked by this information. He was lost in thought and was only able to go back in his senses when he felt his mother took hold of his hands again.

“Eunsang do you want to meet your father?”

Wooseok repeated his question. He can see that his son is feeling reluctant at first but in the end, he agreed.

\-----------

They are driving on their way to meet his so-called father, and the lad doesn’t know what he is feeling right now. His heartbeat keeps on increasing as time passes by. He feels excited, nervous and scared. He also keeps on thinking as to what will he said to him, should he be angry with him because he left his mother? He was again lost in his thoughts but got distracted when he noticed the familiar way they are taking.

_ Isn’t this the way back to Sky Castle? _

Eunsang frowned as a lot of questions keeps popping out on his head.

_ Why are we heading back home, I thought we’ll meet my father? Did they agree to meet here? But I never saw umma calling someone on his phone the whole day. Is it possible that my father… is also a resident here? Does that mean all along I’m just near him? _

These are the questions he thought of, that he didn’t notice that his mother already stopped the car.

“Eunsang, wait here inside the car, I’ll let you know if you can go out.”

The younger just nodded.

He watched his mother took his phone and called someone. This makes him more nervous so he lowered his head and just stared at his clenched fist.

After a few minutes, he heard it, an engine of another car. He lifts his head to look but was blinded by the headlight as the other car was parked across his mother’s car. Through squinted eyes, he saw a man come out and he presumes that it is his father, however, he cannot see his face as he is still being blinded by the light. He saw the man approached his mother and they talk for a few seconds before his mother approached his car and open the door at his side.

“Eunsang, you can come out now.”

He took his other’s hand and carefully come out. He maintained in lowering his head afraid to look immediately at his father’s face.

“Is he our son?”

He heard his father asked and somehow Eunsang thought that that voice is so familiar.

“Yes, he is.” His mother responded.

Eunsang let out a deep sigh before looking up to finally see who his father is. And upon seeing it, he gasps.

He cannot believe what he is seeing right now.

“H-he i-is my father?” He stutters, asking his mother.

“Yes.”

“B-but he is… Dongpyo’s…”

“He is your father too, Eunsang… Han Seungwoo is your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Hyeongjun is alive, that's the reason why I didn't put archive warnings, because he's alive *smirk*
> 
> Also are you shocked knowing the identity of Eunsang's father? I bet some of you already has an idea about it, after all there are some hints provided in previous chapters like:
> 
> \- In chapter 3, the reason why Wooseok was so shocked when he saw Seungwoo's photo at his house, is because apparently he is the boyfriend who left him, and the reason why Seungyoun feels like he doesn't like Seungwoo is because apparently he is his wife's first love... husband instinct LOL
> 
> \- In chapter 4, the two figures who secretly met is actually Wooseok and Seungwoo, Wooseok asked the other to keep their past as secret until to their grave, but of course as you can see the situation is different now that's why Eunsang was introduce
> 
> Sorry if it is short, this is actually supposed to be only a part of Chapter 10 but somehow I want to hang the story here.
> 
> Last 3 chapters so please anticipate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where M/M relationship is possible and normal (including marriages and having children).
> 
> And also even if this story is inspired by SKY Castle, there will also be differences. Most notably will be the relationships of the characters.


End file.
